Dream Love
by Death marininja
Summary: Sasuke has a dream that decides his true love and his destiny but he must make the right decisions or else he will lose his one true love and his destiny crumble to pieces...my first fanfic go easy please...
1. Prologue

**Dream Love**

Prologue

A 15 year old, walks towards what's left of his abandoned clan; arriving at his past home revealing past memory of the happy family that used to live here...also including the tragic event, the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan.

Flashback

_-Orochimaru was laying in bed, waiting for Kabuto to bring him his medicine to contain the pain that the immortal jutsu provided to whom ever uses the jutsu. "Kukuku, Sasuke... Soon you will be mine." Orochimaru snickers to himself till he senses someone coming towards him. Suddenly a blade of lightning that's 5 meters goes through the door to aim towards his heart but in the last minute blocked the attack by placing his both arms infront. "Grrrr... Sasuke... What are you doing!" yells Orochimaru before moving the lightning blade away from his body, thus pinning his body still. Then said person slashes the door apart and moves toward his helpless sensei. "Sasuke...!" curses Orochimaru to his new body vessel. Sasuke smirks"Orochimaru... You have taught me enough that I have nothing to learn from you... So the time for me to leave and end your pathetic life has finally arrived." Sasuke moves the blade towards Orochimaru's neck to cut his head off in order to finally en his worthless life, but wasn't there to take the cut. " You will become my body!" hissed Orochimaru. Turned around Sasuke sees a huge White snake with Orochimaru's eyes and hundreds of teeth sharp enough to cut through bones. Orochimaru attacks with his tail but gets cut info piece in a blink of an eye by Sasuke's sword that was given to him as a weapon. Until from behind Sasuke's body gets wrapped up by the grinning snakes oblivious tail, trapping him until Sasuke sees that he isn't in the room but somewhere else; thinking he is in a genjutsu. Thats when Orochimaru's face appears, " I will have your body no matter what, Sasuke". Then he realises that he is in the process of starting the immortal jutsu by liking behind him to see the precious vessels of Orochimaru's jutsu also seeing a smirking snake. " I have you now... And now you will become my new body!" yells the White snake, slowly moving towards the trapped human vessel. All of a sudden the jutsu starts to slowly dissolves; taking them back to the room. shocked Orochimaru sees that Sasuke was using his Sharigen which helped him free himself from the jutsu"No! You will not leave!" yells Orochimaru , lunging towards him to give the killing blow but seconds later the dismembered body of the psychotic snake falls limp to the ground giving the wonder conclusion that...Orochimaru is finally dead.-_

_Pushing the past behind him he sees the old team 7 that he remembered from the past; calling his name._

_"Sasuke", says a jounin ninja also known as the copy ninja of the __Hidden Leaf__ Village, Hatake Kakashi wearing his usual uniform with the mask covering half his face and his headband covering his left eye._

_"Sasuke-kun!" squeals a chunin ninja with her green eyes, usual red colors clothes and short pink hair named Horuno Sakura, also known as a medic ninja under the Fifth Hokage runs to hug Uchiha Sasuke, and is relieved to see him again after all these years of searching. Sasuke is wearing a long sleeved shirt that shows his bare chest with black ninja pants with a purple belt like rope around his waist carrying his sword on the back with the Uchiha Clan symbol; including his spiked up hair and peach pale skin, he is also known as the last Uchiha to have survived the tragic event caused by his traitorous brother, Uchiha Itachi._

_Everyone ran straight to the Uchiha, who didn't realise his old best blond friend in front of him,without warning, received a punch to Sasuke's face. On the ground running his now bruised cheek, Sasuke looks up to see. No one other then Uzumaki Naruto, known as the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox spirit inside his body._

_Giving a hand Naruto helped Sasuke up, "Welcome back...teme" says Naruto with a grin expressing joy of having his best friend and brother back after all these years. All of a sudden the old team 7 comes together in a group hug(without Sai :(), knowing that their hearts and soul are reconnected in the bond that was there 3 years ago and will always be there forever in the future.  
><em>  
>Flashback end<p>

Death marininja :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Dream Love**

Chapter 1

2 months later

_'sasuke was walking through a foggy meadow, wondering whats he doing in a place like this, he sees a mysterious figure sitting by a hill singing the most beautiful song he's ever heard. (who is this mysterious figure) the voice sounds like a women but for some reason sasuke feels like he should go over there and ask this mysterious women her name and get to know her. But then she turns around and all of a sudden he's lost in her beautiful ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair waving down her back to her middle back. She then gives Sasuke a warm smile that can melt any darkness away. Then Sasuke starts to move forward towards the women"what I your name?" says Sasuke wanting the answer now. "Hehe" giggles the women "my name is..." when she is about to say her name she starts to slowly fade away. "Wait...!" yells Sasuke in desperation until...'_

**Sasuke POV  
><strong>"Ahhh..." I yell from the dream. (I still can't believe that dream happened again).

"what do these dreams even mean? Why is it always about the same mysterious women... Whats wrong with me!" growling in confusion. ( sign...oh well better get some sleep for the mission Lady Hokage is assigning us tomorrow)

I go back to sleep and see the same beautiful raven haired women...(Who is she?) I thought before the darkness took over me.

**Normal POV:  
><strong>The next morning Sasuke goes to Sakura's house to go go the Hokage's office together... (AN: Yes they are going out and trust me it's going to get better :}) Sasuke and Sakura hold hands till they went their separate ways in the Hokage's building. (I'm still wondering...why am I going out with her again?)

Sasuke thought having flashbacks of the love crazy red-haired women that tried to seduce him every time he and orochimaru visit her location.*shivers*( right now I remember...sigh oh well she's better then Karin any day) Shrugging to Lady Hokage's, also known as Tsunade, door to her office until Sasuke hears voices from the other side. Sasuke slowly knocks on the door and waits for Tsunade to realize his presence.

As Sasuke heard "come in" he slowly opened the door Sasuke was awed and shocked to see someone standing in font of Lady Tsunade's desk. As that said person standing turned around Sasuke lost his breath upon ocean like blue eyes.

He stares at the now known women's eyes to have red and silver along her pupil that are looking right at him. ( It's...her!) thought Sasuke in complete thought now recognizing the woken to be...his dream girl and now the future of the Uchiha Clan. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

**Kagome's POV  
><strong>  
>The sun was rising on another day of a bloody battle that has been occurring for the last three days. As the battle went on against Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi we all received severe injuries that aren't deadly for now until bloody wounds get treatment soon.<p>

Sango and Kilala were fighting with Kohaku,Sango's little brother who is in Naraku's brainwashing. Miroku was fighting off the demons released from Naraku's body with his golden staff and purified sutras.

Then there's my aniki Koga and his new mate Ayame fighting Hakudoshi together. Which leaves me,Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha, Kikyo( gross let her burn! :D) and my other aniki,Sesshomaru, fighting with Naraku, Kanna and Kagura.

Sango was on top of Kirara trying to do as little as damages to Kohaku because I knew that she didn't want him dead when there is little hope left for me to save him with my improved miko powers. As Kohaku swung his small scythe at Sango she dodge but got knocked off of Kilala and landed safely on the ground twenty feet from Kohaku. Then I was able to knock Kohaku unconscious as I was behind him still fighting Kagura. I quickly released some of my miko purity powers into his laying body and was able to bring him back to life without the need to have a Shikon shard in the back of his neck. "Thank you so much, Kagome! I have my otōto back thanks to you!" sobbed Sango as she hugged Kohaku's sleeping body close to her own. " Your welcome, I had to do something to save him or I will always carry the burden of such problem when I now know that I'm capable of saving his life." I said as I helped Sango bring Kohaku to where I put up a powerful barrier around my kitsune son,Shippo, and little Rin with Ah-Uh and Jaken protecting Rin.

"Jaken! Protect Kohaku from harm or I won't hesitate to kick all the way to the moon!" I growled at Jaken as he nodded scared of his punishment "Y-yes m-my L-lady I will protect him with my life as you ordered." stuttered Jaken as he scurried back to the barrier and got into a defensive stand in front of Kohaku. I nodded and me and Sango ran back to the battle ground and as we were running back I remembered the blood ritual Sesshomaru, Koga, and Shippo did that named me as Princess of the Western and Eastern Lands and Shippo's new mother. The ritual took place six months before the final battle began which gave me enough time to harness my youkai powers as an inuyoukai, wolf youkai and kitsune to the point where I can fight Sesshomaru and not get a scratch. Also those six months I was able to handle the huge change to my whole body that included having midnight black knee-length hair with silver bangs and orange and brown streaks, ears like Sesshomaru that are black with silver tips, tannish skin yet not brown with two magenta stripes on both my cheeks,wrists, waist and ankle( think of where Sesshomaru's stripes are at), a crescent moon on my forehead to represent royalty to the Western lands, and my eyes changed from the warm brown from three years ago when I was fifteen to a ocean blue with gold and orange specs.

And I could never forget about the brutal training both my anikis gave me just to be able to master in sword tehniques, hand-to-hand combat, and just about anything else they both can think of but in the end the training was worth it since I was able to beat them both at the end of the sixth month. As a congratulation present Sesshomaru gave me a sword from his and Koga's teeth, which named the sword Sunōfurēku, Koga gave me a wolf friend named Kasai because of her orange and red fur and Inuyasha surprisedly gave me a little inu puppy that can change into a large form like Kirara so I named her Yuki for her icy blue and white fur. Then coming back reality I barely realized that both Yuki and Kasai were right where they should be which is be my side as not a sidekick but a loyal companion.  
>As we arrived in the clearing were we left my brothers and Miroku Sango and I were completely shocked and widened with fear and angry. There on the ground was Miroku laying in a pool of his blood and Koga and Inuyasha all scratched up and bloody while Sesshomaru and Naraku barely have a scratch but look very tired except Naraku himself. Also Kagura and Kanna were both turning to ash as the wind blow there souls away...free.<p>

My blood started to boil and I was starting to charge at Naraku until I see Sango going instead but as I was about to start running after her it was to late and tears started falling for the first time in awhile. I couldn't believe that Sango was pierced in the stomach by his tentacles filled with miasma. I couldn't deal with this, Naraku has to die NOW! "Naraku! You will pay for all the pain and suffering you have caused the innocent and for that your life must be taken for all can live in peace for good!" I growled getting ready to battle with my swords in my hand and Kasai and Yuki and my side along with my brothers. "Kukukuku...little miko do you really think you can scare me with your speech then think again...time to die" said Naraku as he got his sword made off thousands of his demons and ready to end this quickly.

Several hours later we all have finally given Naraku the final blow by Inuyasha aiming at Naraku's barrier with the red Tetusaiga, Koga using the claws he received from his ancestors, Sesshomaru using his demon sword, Tokijkin, and I used my sacred arrows and Sunōfurēku at the same time and with all out attacks combined we were able to destroy Naraku's body and leaving nothing but ash. "This is it...the battle is over with us taking victory!" I yelled as I took hold of the missing piece of the Shikon Jewel and merging the other part together creating a whole. I then went over to the bodies of my fallen friends I've come to known as part of my second family. Tears started forming in my eyes "Sango...Miroku...please rest in peace together in the afterlife." I whispered as I tried to push back the sob trying to break free. "Momma!" "Kagome-nee-chan!"yelled my little Shippo and Rin as they started running towards me almost knocking me off balanced. Seconds later came Jaken and Ah-Uh(AU: I do not know how to spell him but please bare with me on it) carrying the now conscious Kohaku on his back. "Um where is my sister?" questioned Kohaku as he finally saw his beloved sister dead until I saw him crying so I pulled him into a hug of comfort. All of a sudden the jewel started to glow pink and white to present a figure that we wouldn't think to ever meet till the afterlife... Midoriko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well I decided to put Kagomes Flasback of how she ended up in the Hokage's office in parts which will be explained in the next chapter but I'm really sorry for updating late but I have basketball now since I made the team so it's gonna be busy and I hope to update again ASAP but thanks for reading and review to give me some idea on what to fix and please be gentle since this is my very first story EVER! Also these are words I asked google to translate so if they are wrong just bare with me on it since I'm super new to writing stories on fanfiction :)<br>Sunōfurēku-snowflake  
>Otōto-little brother<br>Kasai-fire  
>Yuki-snow<br>Tokijin-do not know what it means but it's Sesshomaru's demon swordSo Ja ne! Until whenever I update :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha Heyy its Bella again posting this for my bestie ...if you dont believe me then ask her your self... im boooored and its cold outside from all the rain ohhh and Death marininja's Fanfic profile account has been HACKED mwhahaha by me actually im not mean or anything unless people like make me mad or mess with my friends soo yeah ohhh look me up my name on fanfic is Gaara 710 bcuz i love Gaara and 7 &amp; 10 are my favorite numbers soo meep... later everyone :) (P.S. dont go hard on Marisa this is her first fanfic :D)<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

I open my eyes and see that I'm floating in a sea of darkness with no signs of light anywhere. "Where am I?" I questioned myself not expecting an answer until the darkness turned to light. Suddenly four different color lights appear in front of me. Blue, Green, Pink, and Red lights float in front of me. "My dear child, you are in the Shikon no Tama. Fear not, we are here to warn you of another enemy." Said the Pink orb that change form into the Great Warrior Miko Midoriko.

"Midoriko-sama, it is an honor to be in your presence." I said as I bowed respectfully to the once powerful priestess. "Rise, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, you should not show respect to someone on equal power." Said Midoriko with small smile. _'What! I am as powerful as Midoriko herself. That is just incredible.' _I thought trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes, dear Miko, you are as powerful as Midoriko but enough of that talk. We must speak to about a more evil enemy you must defeat for it is a man that is related to Naraku but in a different land area. Lands were shinobi roam the land divided into many different villages." Says the Blue orb. "As we said before there is a man in the land of Shinobi that will die but be revived by the unholy Miko, Kikyo." Says the Green orb.

My eyes widened from the unsuspected news. _'Why would she do such a thing I thought she was on our side!'_ I angrily thought as my fist unconsciously clench in anger. "Calm yourself my child, now that you know I feel that she has disappeared before the final attack and somehow entered the shinobi world in your time through the well." Says Midoriko as she gently lays a reassuring hand letting a little bit of her remaining aura spread to calm me down.

"Your right, Spirits of the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko, I know my destiny is to end the life of this man and kill Kikyo for all the sins she has done to this world." I said with every ounce of confidence I had obtain throughout the years. Midoriko smiles at me and I know that what I said was correct which brings a smile to my face.

"Now that you understand your destiny, we will return you to the Feudal Era to say your good-byes before you must return to your own time and prepare for your trip to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. 'Mhm, where have I heard of that? Oh well the thought will come to me sooner or later.' I thought before a thought in my head started to bug me.

"Wait! Can I please take Shippo and Kohaku? Shippo is my son and I just can't leave without him and I promised my deceased sister that I would take care of Kohaku. Please can I have permission to bring them with me on the quest?" I begged the Spirits of the Shikon no Tama as I started to shed tears.

I look up through blurry eyes to see Midoriko looking at the three spirits before she nods and smiles at me. "Yes, you may bring them for they will help you with your quest. But before you go I must tell you that your family from the present has been in a car accident but luckily your brother has survived and is living with your aunt."

Midoriko paused knowing that I have to soak information in before she can continue because once I hear the news I start to cry into my palms and sob. 'W-Why did they have to die! They didn't deserve such a fate.' I thought before pulling myself together to listen to the rest of the great warriors' words.

"I am sorry for your lost but rest assures that they are always being with you in your heart and will be looking out for you in the land of the heavens."

Once Midoriko said that I was glad that my mom and grandpa are in a better place than stuck in limbo. With that in mind I let out a smile, knowing that everything is somewhat alright and my brother is safe. "Since I already knew your brother would already be going with you I already inform him everything including training the four of you in the ways of the shinobi which will take place once you enter the present but in your dreams.

That is when I will seal up the well until a week when your group is fully prepare to begin your quest that only you, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, can accomplish with of course a little help with friends on the way. With that in mind I wish you luck on your journey, and be ready for the training." spoke Midoriko as she and the three spirits started to fade into nothingness leaving me to fall back into reality.

~Regular POV~

Kagome woke up in the arms of Sesshoumaru, with Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, and Kohaku hovering Kagome's form. While Rin and Shippo tackles Kagome in a hug glad to know that she hasn't disappeared yet and is alright.

Kagome stands up with the help of Sesshoumaru and looks around to find her older siblings body lying next to each other. _'Where they belong' _thought Kagome letting a tear lose as she sees Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha carry the bodies back to the village to prepare proper burial to their fallen comrades and family.

Kagome and the rest of the gang follow close behind towards the village in silence drowning themselves in their own sorrow instead of happiness for today is the day that an evil being was defeated in order to protect the world from corruption.

~3 days later~

Kagome's POV

"Well Sango .Miroku. I'm off to start my destiny as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I miss you guys so much and I love you both very much." I said to the two graves under the Goshinboku as I said my final good-byes to my older siblings.

'_May you both find happiness in the afterlife'_ I thought as I walk towards the well to say my final good-byes to my Aniki's and go back to my time to start my journey. As I continue the trail towards the rest of my family here in the Feudal Era. I remember the sadness that Kaede showed seeing Sango's and Miroku's limp bodies but covered it with happiness knowing that everyone else is safe but with minor injuries that can be patched up with my healing powers and Kaede's herbs.

While Kaede starts to bandage the wounds that I couldn't heal cause of my exhaustion, I explained the whole event of what happened in the Jewel from my powers revival with Midoriko to the fact that I must go to back to the present to go to a land where Shinobi are and defeat the man that is close to Naraku and kill the Clay pot.

Of course Sesshoumaru-Aniki wasn't thrilled about the situation but still had the emotionless façade and Koga was yelling about me joking about killing the man by myself. That is when I once again explain that I would have help with from the ninjas and those who are going with me to the present.

This luckily resulted in Koga-Aniki to calm down a little, but what saddened me the most was Inuyasha and how quiet he became when he heard the news that Kikyo abandoned him to go to the present without saying anything. I continued you to think about the sadness he was releasing with his aura until I realized that I finally arrived to the well. And everyone is there but not ready to say good bye.

Regular POV

Once Kagome was in front of the well that began her journey to the Feudal Era in the first place she turns around and gives everyone a hug while saying "I will miss you." Especially towards Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshoumaru after all they are a pack.

"Imouto, this Sesshoumaru will miss you very much and hopes to see you in the future." Said Sesshoumaru while letting some emotions cross his face as his gives Kagome a hug with "a farewell". While the rest of the group said their farewell Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku were ready to jump into the well. But before Kagome can take a step, a head of black attaches herself to Kagome's waist.

Kneeling down to hug Rin for the last time, Kagome says, "Rin, please be strong for everyone and I will miss you the most." The little girl just nodded and ran to Sesshoumaru and hugs his right leg to let out silent tears.

As the three were in position to jump, Kagome turns around and says, "I love you all and hope to see most of you very soon." With that they jumped into the well with blue magic flowing from the well knowing that they have arrived in the present safely.

_**Authors Note: Well I finally put together what I remember from chapter 3 and created this master piece! :D haha just kidding but i would say that in the next chapter i was to lazy to write what happen back at the shrine before they had to leave to the village but if your confused just PM me and i'll answer your questions! See yeah and I also wanted to thank every one who was awesome to leave me a review! And now you all deserve virtual cookies! :D **_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thoughts_

"Blah"- talking

**~dream~**

**Regular POV:**

The sun rises with yellow and orange light that greets Kagome to a new day or in her case, the day she must begin her new journey with her new family. Kagome sits up and goes to the bathroom to do her usual routine in the morning leaving her to come out with a pair of black hakamas and navy blue haori with silver stars on the sleeves and a silver crescent moon with a howling wolf at the moon on the back to symbolize royalty to the land of the east and west. Also wearing black boots that Sesshoumaru gave her along with the kimono she's wearing now, which happens to now be her favorite because of how the clothing reminds her of her brothers back in the Feudal Era.

As she came down the stairs to start breakfast she senses the kids already in the kitchen for some reason. As she walks through the door Kagome's jaw dropped to see Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo trying to cook pancakes but notice that instead of the batter being in the pan it's all over the walls and floor.

"Um…you guys, exactly what happened to the kitchen?" Kagome says with a serious look saying you can't lie even if you try as they turned around with widened eyes. Until Shippo saw Kagome and ran into her open arms cuddling into her chest while saying," Momma! Good morning!". "Good morning to you to Shippo." says Kagome as she gave her son a loving smile while looking up to stare at the two teenagers. (**AU: remember Kohaku and Sota are the same age)**

"H-hey sis. What's up?'' says Sota nervously as he tries not to look Kagome in the eyes. While Kohaku just stares at Kagome with guilt in his eyes that made Kagome relax a bit giving the three a kind smile. "I'm not mad. Just surprise to wake up to a huge mess but it's alright, but you guys are going to help clean, ne?" says Kagome as she gets the mop and cleaners out of the closet and gives them to Sota and Kohaku while she starts to mop.

"Um nee-chan… isn't Shippo-chan going to help also?" wonders Kohaku as he sees Shippo sitting on the table snacking on a cookie he grabbed from the cookie jar. Kagome turns and thinks what to have Shippo do but can't think of anything. "Oh don't worry he will clean by washing the dishes after breakfast. Also Shippo make sure to start to use your illusion to appear like a 7 year old boy please, sweet heart?'' explains Kagome while giving Shippo a cuddling hug to her adoptive son she loves dearly.

Once finished cleaning and eating breakfast that Kagome made before she had the mischievous boys try to cook again, they all got there bags ready to go to well in order to be transported to their next location and start the journey as the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. "Everyone! It's time to leave for the well house." yells the demon priestess from the bottom of the stairs waiting for the 3 boys to get down the stairs and out the door. "I'm coming momma!" yells Shippo as he runs down the steps and in front on Kagome in less than 10 seconds.

"Hi Shippo. I'm glad that at least you are ready now we just have to wait for the two then we can go, alright?" says Kagome as she starts to put her new black bag by the door with Shippo's dark orange bag. Five minutes later Kohaku and Sota both come down stairs with their bags ready with Sota having a regular blue bag and Kohaku with the same color green that's on his demon slayer clothing. With everyone ready to start their new lives Kagome leads the three with Kilala on her shoulders towards the Bones Eater Well to be shocked to see what or who was already their waiting for them to arrive…Midoriko.

"Hello my child and others." says the priestess warrior as she escorts them towards the well. "As you know, Kagome, that once you and the children jump down the well there will be someone you know very well will be there to greet you and tell your next duty that will benefit the jewel in order to keep it from the hands of evil." explains Midoriko as the well starts to shine with magic with an orange green light coming from the inside of the well. "It seems that the time to begin has arrived my child and I wish you good luck because I know you can do anything with a pure heart that you have.

Even though you may think that your heart is not pure because of your new youkai heritage, your wrong." with a kiss to the forehead, Midoriko starts to fade before saying her final words to Kagome," Please be careful, I know that Naraku is still alive." Then Midoriko fades away leaving a shocked family with a pissed of inu- wolf- kitsune youkai.

As the bright lights start to fade within the bottom of the well Kagome sees that it's in the middle of the night in the area. "Come guys we should at least jump up since I don't think that it's fun staying down there." The little kitsune says as he is already on the edge of the well waiting for everyone else to get out of the well. Getting the idea, Kagome grabs both teens and jumps with her youkai strength to land in front of the well. Using their special eyes the two kitsune demons were able to see that there was an abandoned cottage a few feet away from the well.

_That's weird…didn't Midoriko say that there will be someone waiting for us by the well? Let's see, someone we know…I hope that person isn't who I think it if it is that person she's going to be very shocked to see how I look now. _Wondered Kagome as they entered the cottage that is oddly clean as if someone knew they were arriving soon. Saying good night to everyone each went to sleep in one of the rooms located down the hall from the living room.

Kagome walked into the room farthest from the living room as set her stuff on the chair in the corner getting her night clothes and changing in the bathroom quickly. Once back in her room she crashes as soon as her head was on the pillow not expecting to have a dream that can mean more than Kagome can ever think.

**~Kagome's Dream~**

**Kagome was sitting in a meadow with fog seeping around her body to hide the beautiful lake in front of her ever though the fog is making Kagome's vision a little blurry even with her demonic eyes. Feeling relax on the side by the hill she starts to sing.**

**Sono toki kaze ga ugoita  
>Kokoro ni hoshi ga umareta<br>Kimi ni deatte unmei wa  
>Oto o tatete hashiri dashita.<strong>

**Kizutsuki taoreta yoru mo  
>Hizashi o mitsuketa asa mo<br>Kimi no hikari to kage sae mo  
>Mi mamoritai itsumo soba de.<strong>

**Suddenly with her more capable hearing Kagome hears someone approach but chose to ignore the person because she was to relax to care since it is a dream. Relaxing back by the hill Kagome continues to sing.**

**Sou kanashii mirai ga  
>Aru to shitara kakikaeru wa<br>Kako yori  
>daiji na ima o dakishime.<strong>

**Tashika na omoi wa  
>Nagare sae mo kaete yukeru<br>Shinjiru tsuyosa ga  
>Ashita o tsukuru chikara.<strong>

**Sayonara wa iwanai  
>Tatta hitotsu dake yakusoku o<br>Ima surechigau toki o koe  
>Eien ga kitto koko ni aru<br>Tada futari no kokoro ni zutto.**

**Just as Kagome ended the song she turns around feeling the person's presence coming closer to see the most mysterious onyx color eyes she's ever seem. **_Wow those are eyes are gorgeous and the guy with those eyes is pretty handsome too_**.**

**Thought Kagome as she gives the guy a heart stopping smile which caused his eyes to widen in amazement. "What is your name?" the unknown guy states as Kagome giggle for his demanding question. Seeing that he was curious about Kagome's name she says," My name is…"**

**~Dream End~**

Kagome then wakes up to someone shaking her shoulders, wondering what's wrong she opens her eyes to see green emerald eyes with tears in the corner of the eyes. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" "M-momma! I-I dreamt that you and uncles w-were fighting a monster that pierced you in the s-stomach a-and I think you were going to bring me a new brother or sister to our family!" cried Shippo as Kagome carried him into her arms and brought the covers over them both while Kagome comforted her baby boy until he was sound asleep in her arms. Before going back to sleep herself, Kagome thinks about the guy who was just in her dreams…_who was that mysterious guy._

The next morning, Sota wakes up to a knock on the door. _Wonder who that could be? Unless it's that person who is supposed to meet us at the well in the first place._ Wondered Sota as he got up to answer the door only to realize that Kohaku is already opening the door to reveal a women with blonde like hair in two ponytails, has a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead and wearing a green cape with a circle on the back with a Japanese symbol along with grey top with a navy blue obi barely covering her huge chest and hakamas while wearing black heels. Oh yes Sota did know this someone that he recognizes from just a few days ago… Aunt Tsunade. **(AU: I would stop there and make a cliff hanger but I'm not a mean person to do such also since I promised to keep going until the right time.)**

"A-aunt T-Tsunade! What are you doing here? Not that I'm happy to see you but I just say you a few days ago." Sota told Tsunade still shocked to see that his and Kagome's aunt is the one to tell Kagome about the Naraku guy. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be here Sota but if I'm correct then Kagome is the so called guardian of the Shikon Jewel, right?" Tsunade told Sota as she walks into the cottage but wondering where her dear niece is at.

"Hey squirt, where's Kagome? Is she still sleeping?" questioned Sota since she didn't know the boy that was kind enough to open the door. "Mhm…who was at the door Sota? It sound a lot like Aunt…Tsunade?" grumbled the sleepy priestess and sudden felt awake seeing her favorite and only aunt. Yet everyone in the room didn't not expect what is about to happen." GOME-CHAN! It's been so long! And you have the most adorable ears in the world and you look amazing!" yelled Tsunade at the top of her lungs while everyone sweat dropped until the busty women calmed down enough to take a seat in the living room followed by everyone else including Shippo who was in his illusion as a seven year old now in his mother's lap taking a nap.

"So auntie, it seems that you are the one to tell me exactly what my duty is since I know that Naraku is alive and I must know I WILL kill him if it's the last thing I do." Kagome says with an emotionless face she picked up from her cold brother that rarely shows emotion unless its Kagome or Rin. Surprised about the expression, Tsunade told Kagome about what Midoriko told her to tell Kagome. " Kagome, you will first come back to my village, Konoha, then you and the children will be tested with some of my best ninja to see what level to put you all in, then you will help the other ninja's with missions until you have a lead to finding Naraku. Does that sound good to all of you guys?" stated Tsunade looking at everyone in the room in the eye.

Receiving nothing but nods, Tsunade signs and states that it's time to head towards the leaf village. Once everyone was out the doors Tsunade told the group of four and a two tailed cat that Tsunade barely noticed was there to follow her since they are about half a days' worth away from the village and need to get going. _Ugh I hope Shizune doesn't realize that I'm not there she's going to nag at me for hours but unless Naruto is not there and stresses my clone out then my shadow clone jutsu will survive!_ Sighed Tsunade as she continues to walk in front of the group until she realized that they are already almost in front of the gates of the great leaf village.

Dragging everyone away from the path into the bushes Tsunade explains what's going to happen now. "Alright, listen up I am going to sneak my way into the village then send a message to let you guys in, that's when you all go towards the Hokage tower. Once there my assistant Shizune will lead you to my office then we can go from there. But you have to pretend that you never saw me till now in order not to be suspected from my short disappearance, got it!"

The group nodded with sweat drops as they sudden see Tsunade disappear with a puff of smoke. Thinking that it's time to head towards the gate Kagome leads the others towards the large gates and stops to feel a strange aura coming from the front gates. "Did you all feel that?" question Kagome to mostly Shippo as we got closer to the village. "Yes, momma it feels like a kitsune youkai is near the front gates of the village" "I agree even though I'm not good at sensing auras yet this particular one feels a lot more similar to Shippo's then Kagome's by a slight bit." Stated Sota since he is a priest in training. Kilala nodded while curled around Kohaku's neck in her small form.

Looking towards the entrance they notice a guy around Kagome's age with bright blond hair wearing a black and orange jump suit with black ninja sandals and a black hitai ate with a symbol in the middle probably symbolizing a ninja from the Leaf Village talking to the two guards that are in charge of the travelers that pass and leave the village. "The kitsune aura is coming from that guy with blond hair." whispered low enough for everyone to hear without a repeat. Nodding to clarify that they heard her they continue to walk towards the three men to only hear the blond talking to them loud enough to sting the three youkai's sensitive hearing.

"Oi! Welcome to Konoha Village! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage, believe it!" Hearing still ringing Sota decided to talk while his sister, nephew, and cat shake off the ringing in their ears. "Hello my name is Sota Higurashi, and these are my friends and family." Points to Kohaku. "Kohaku Taijiya." Points to Shippo. "Shippo Higurashi". And points to Kagome. "And my older sister, Kagome Higurashi". "And this is Kilala, our cat." Explained Kohaku, while petting Kilala on her head.

"Nice to meet you! It seems that Tsunade-baa-chan told me to greet you guys to the village and I was thinking of escorting you guys to the Hokage Tower anyways since I'm going back there anyways." Naruto says as he started to walk with Kagome and Shippo as he leads the group towards the tower." It's very kind for you to escort us to the tower, Uzumaki-san." Thanked Kagome as they started to get closer to the large building with a fire symbol in the top. "It's no problem Higurashi- chan." "Please call me Kagome; talking formally makes me feel old." Kagome said with a giggle causing Naruto to have a pink tint upon his cheeks. "Alright, as long as you call me Naruto, k!"

Kagome nodded then started to talk about random things until Shizune lead them to the Hokage's office and knocked on her door. Hearing a com in, Shizune opens the door wide enough for the group of travelers and Naruto to enter, then closing the door once everyone was inside. Looking up to see the group again Tsunade smiled until dropping down to a frown as soon as she realizes that Naruto is back.

"*Sigh* Naruto didn't I tell you to escort the travelers here then to not bug me right now since I'm busy as you can see." "Baa-chan! I came so I can ask to do a mission with Teme soon!" yelled Naruto not realizing the tick mark on Tsunade's forehead until she grabs Naruto by the jacket and swings him out the open window and closes it before he comes back through the window.

"Sorry for the annoyance, anyways welcome to the village, guys! You can take your illusion down, Kagome." Tsunade says since Kagome knows that her aunt just wants to feel her ears. _At least I know how Inuyasha feels when I rub his ears._ Thought Kagome as she drops the illusion revealing midnight black length hair with silver bangs and orange and brown highlights. Her black with silver tipped ears, and ocean blue with gold and orange specs with her skin tone changing to a tan color. Along with her markings on her face to symbolize royalty, which nobody knows other than her family/group and her aunt.

Before going to sit in the coach at the beside the Hokage's desk with everyone she starts to purr as the Lady Hokage pet her ears. Until going back to her chair once hearing the door knock and saying a come in. Sadly, Kagome was barely able to put back her illusion before the door opened and turns to see a guy the same age as Kagome walking in. The guy looks up to see red and silver eyes change back to ocean blue colored eyes. Kagome eyes widened along with the mysterious guy that was in her dreams last night. _I-its him! And I-I might be falling for him already. _Thought the youkai princess as they both continued to stare at each other for what felt like eternity among the view of the ocean and the depths of darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regular POV

"AH Sasuke, glad you received my message." Konoha's Leader said in seriousness. Sasuke looks at the beautiful women then the Hokage and says in his usual cold tone," I came to ask for a mission and that is all." Glaring at the Uchiha" Well… here is your mission, brat." Tsunade yells while point to the group of three with three animals that look like cats lying on the laps of said group on the couch.

'Should have known that I was going to be involved…but I won't have another opportunity to observed this beauty from my dream…wait did I just say beauty? Well she is beautiful and she is in my dream which means that we are destined to be together.' Thought Sasuke as he looked towards the blue eyed women with lust.

"Oh Sasuke, go get your girlfriend and the baka over here. Naruto should be around here unconscious." Shrugged Tsunade as he received a glare to hurry up your wasting daylight. 'Damn my plan just got worst with my girlfriend and Dobe coming' Sasuke thoughtful said before nodding and hurrying out the window to find the rest of the old Team Seven.

~5 minutes later~

The black-spiked hair ninja arrived with two ninja following behind or more like one being carried by the other ninja. The first ninja is a pink haired ninja with green eyes and a slightly lager then average forehead carrying the blond hyperactive ninja who was just in the office before getting thrown out the window by the Lady Hokage.

"*Sigh* Aunt Tsunade, I don't think it was really necessary to throw Naruto that far. You could have been nicer and pushed him out the window." The quiet raven haired said as she walked towards the unconscious Blond on the ground. Finally, said blond regain consciousness and starts to howl in pain as he rubs the large bump courtesy of Tsunade.

"Ugh! Old Hag really got angry at me this time". Naruto oblivious of his surrounding not noticing sundae getting up from her chair to slam Naruto's face again but was luckily stopped by the mysterious group of people in the office as well. "Wait…how did I end up here again?" yells Naruto as he quickly stands to see everyone looking at him with sweatdropps.

"Naruto! I sent these two *points at Sasuke and Sakura* to retrieve your body in order to get that mission you DID want with the Uchiha brat." Lady Tsunade told the confused blond, as she tries to keep from dragging her drawer open to gather the precious drink of the Slug Princess…sake. "Seriously! I get to work with Teme and I guess it's ok to work with Sakura." Shrugged Naruto as he moved to sit next to Kagome on the couch with Kohaku, Sota, and Shippo with Kilala, Kasai and Yuki moving to the window and just lying there to snooze for a bit.

"Alright now that everything is settled. I order you three to show my niece and nephew with their friends around the village then escort them back here. Got it! I would ask Kakashi to do so but I rather not say for confidential reasons." said Tsunade as she looks at the little one and two pre-teens before shooing them out to get that tour so their high Hokage can "do" her paperwork.

As everyone minus Naruto bows to the leader of the leaf village for respect, Shippo looks to his adoptive mother with curiosity. "Okaa-chan, what did Auntie mean by confidential reasons?" Shippo question Kagome as he flashes an adorable smile that any girl will squeal of cuteness. Seeing the curious in his eyes the miko-youkai picks up her son and replies with a motherly voice.

"Nothing Shippo, it is not important, and beside it's probably something boring." Finished Kagome as he sees Shippo pout for not knowing the reason why obvious seeing the change in emotion on the two Shinobis of the leaf that just stare at her with widen eyes and jaw dropped, in Sakura's case but of course the high prestige Uchiha just stared out her with little emotion but thinking to himself as to who the father is. "Y-you have a son!" "How can you corrupt yourself like that… I mean you're so young and your son looks 8 years old!" yelled Sakura, ignoring the cold glares of everyone but the raven haired women and curious Sharigen user.

"Sakura! Don't be rude like that!" screamed Naruto as he came to Kagome's side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a sibling affection. "*Sigh* It's alright you guys, she didn't know that my little Shippo is adoptive, yet I rather not explain how the adoption occurred since it was all in the past but I will say that I love these kids as if they were my own and I will protect them with my life in order to keep them safe from evil." Kagome replied with blue eyes expressing sadness and pain for the tragedy that occurred not even a month ago.' I miss them all dearly…' thought Kagome as she returned from her thoughts and sees her so called family hug her as their sister/motherly figure they love.

Once released from the family moment Kagome looks at the three confused and guilty warriors and gave everyone a fake smile before continuing down the hall until they all appeared outside the Hokage Tower. "Alright! Let's start showing you guys around, Dattebayo!" yells Naruto while throwing his fist in the air in his excitement. Kagome, Shippo, Sota, and Kohaku just laughed at his enthusiasm, unlike the two others in the group just shook their head in shame for their blond friend.

Thus continuing the tour, now walking on the sidewalk again to who knows where Naruto is leading them to as the new visitors think the exact same thing, 'This place is going to get interesting!' While everyone listens to Naruto describe everything the group passes by, Sasuke starts to wonder into his thoughts about what Kagome said earlier about her son. 'Mhm…She does show a caring and protectiveness towards her son as well prove to be a worth women to bear the heir to the Uchiha clan.' Sasuke starts to grin to himself to the idea.

During the walk back to the tower, Naruto and Kagome continued to talk about anything with Shippo sleeping on her waist, Sota and Kohaku whisper to each other about morning training, and lastly the shocking couple hold hands as Sakura babbles about random topics, obvious to her boyfriend looking at a certain priestess with her raven and orange with brown highlights standing out as dawn approaches.

"Well this is our stop, you guys." Says the demon priestess as the others and herself arrived in front of the Hokage Tower.

" Thank you all for the tour of this beautiful village," as Kagome, Sota, Kohaku gratefully bowed while Shippo still sleeps in His mother's tender hold," I hope to see you all around. Ja Ne!" the polite priestess bowed before walking away to follow the two pre-teens into the Tower with Shippo waking up and starting to run towards his elder brothers.

"It's getting late guys… Hey you guys want to go to Ichiraku's for ramen!" our favorite nine-tailed jinchuuriki said confused to see the Sasuke had already disappeared in a puff of smoke like Kakashi would always do, speaking of the Old Team Seven's sensei, "Yo!" Kakashi appeared along with Sai on his art jutsu of a large eagle like bird. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei and Sai! What are you guys doing here?" questioning the two.

"Ah… Naruto, we just came back from a mission from an S-ranked mission to the Village of the Stars because apparently they were in need of help again." The one eyed ninja said as the remaining of Team seven minus Sai have a flashback of going to the same village to help protect the 200 year old star from any shinobi thieves. " Anyways…where's Sasuke?" wondered Kakashi seeing Sakura without her quiet boyfriend, yet just receiving a shrug from Naruto and a blank concerned face from Sakura. 'What's happening to you…Sasuke?"

~scene change~

On her way to catch up to others to the Hokage's office, our famous Shikon protector was thinking about her duty as the Shikon no Tama priestess. Too caught up in her thoughts, Kagome failed to sense a not so familiar aura approaching and pushed the poor miko-youkai against the closest wall. _'Damn…Sesshoumaru is going to train to death again if he finds out I let my guard down' _frowning to that thought, Kagome looks upon the person in front of her only to see unrecognizable eyes. Red eyes with black comas formed in the Uchiha's eyes as he gazed upon the women he pinned to the wall. Until Kagome looked at the black- spiked hair she now recognizes as Sasuke Uchiha.

_'Wonder what he wants…'_ Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts as the demon like eyes descends forward with the expression she really hates to see in some random guy… Lust. Leaning more forward till their noses were inches apart. _'So close to those lushes lips of hers…'_ Sasuke thought as he starts to lean in more until he locked onto Kagome's lips. Before Sasuke can claim his prize, with youkai reflexes, our favorite priestess back-hand slaps Sasuke with all the anger Kagome had for this bastard trying to kiss her when he clearly has a girlfriend. **(AN: The back-hand slap is basically a b**** slap :P) **Before the shocked Uchiha could react, Kagome already disappeared in speed that rivals one of her brothers, Koga.

Too shocked to even speak, Sasuke puts his coldest expression and disappears from the hallway. Walking to the grounds of the famous Uchiha Clan, the Sharigen user wonders in anger and confusion. 'How dare a mere woman slap me! No one would ever dare to touch an Uchiha Portege, unless it's from Sakura…yet she did look beautiful even though I saw anger before she ran off. I must have her, this mysterious women seems different from the others, especially the [art where she doesn't drool or giggle like a crazed fan girl.' While Sasuke debates on his next move, there is one thing he MUST do… break up with Sakura for good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Kagome POV~

'I can't believe he tried to kiss me! And that Uchiha has a girlfriend!' I thought trying to keep my cool as I walk towards Tsunade's office. 'Ugh… I barely know him and he's already frustrating me just like Hojo even though Hojo is more polite and sweet' shivering at the thought of the guy who was always giving me pointless gifts for my strange "diseases".

'I miss Oji-chan and Mama so much' I mourned for a second as a single tear fell. I swiped my tear away before I walked into the Hokage's office as if nothing had diverse a few minutes ago. Just as I entered through the door, I could see an orange haired boy attack my stomach with a hug. "Your back Mama!" my little kitsune said as I picked him up and hugged him back as I always. 'Wait…how did he get so light and why do I feel a furry tail' I questioned as I just realized that Shippo is now in his kitsune form and in public! I couldn't help but scold at him for his mistake but not too harsh.

"Shippo, why aren't you in your illusion right now?" "Umm…he he sorry Mama, I couldn't help but get excited seeing you that I guess I lost focus on my illusion." Said Shippo as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. With the way that Shippo shows his embarrassment, I couldn't help but giggle at his response. "Alright sweetie, just don't lose focus again unless we are in a secluded area and if I say that it's ok, alright?"

"Ok Mama!" replied Shippo as I placed him on the ground. Walking towards the window with Kirara sitting upon my lap once I sat on the window seal, looking outside with the view of the whole village. "Mhm I wonder where Yuki and Kasai went this time… probably exploring the village forest for something to eat.' I shrugged off knowing that my little okami (wolf) and inu friends were capable of protecting themselves. I look over to see Shippo sleeping next to Sota who was talking to Kohaku about a training area that they could use in the morning.

Suddenly I felt a relaxing breeze wash over me through the window and closed my eyes to saver the calm air around me before Tsunade comes. "Hey Nee-chan, do you think we can train together in the morning?" whispered Sota as to not disturb his sleeping nephew, apprehending that I can hear him with my demonic hearing." Yes, I was actually planning on having us all train in order to improve our fighting skills, weaponry, and getting used to using the so called ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Ok?" once I finished announcing the plan for tomorrow, Shippo wakes from his sleep and climbs onto my shoulders.

"Are we really going to train to do all the cool jutsu that Midoriko told us about?" "Yup, then you can be as strong as Inuyasha." I replied only to laugh at my son's response. "Yay! I can't wait to finally beat Inuyasha for once!" happily said as he jumps down to go sit by Sota. "Alright nee-chan, I do need to practice more on handling a staff."

"And I do need practice with the jutsu the ninjas of this village use." Agreed both teenagers. "Good, you know that means that we are going to wake up before sunrise…" I sweat dropped seeing the expression the different expression on the three boys as being normal. Kohaku manifesting a calm state with his eyes closed in thought, Sota showing complete horror in his chocolate eyes, and little Shippo jumping up and down from his seat in excitement, ignoring the fact that we have to wake up early.

Right before I was about to burst my Shippo's bubble, my blond aunt arrived into her office with her short-black haired assistant/friend, Shizune, and a man with long porcupine white hair and wearing a dark green kimono like clothes with a red haori along with wooden clogs. "Hey auntie, who's he?" I questioned seeing the white haired man widened his eyes in the new knowledge and realizing that my dear aunt would be angry and embarrasses for what's about to happen.

"Why you don't know who I am beautiful lady?" claims the taller male in the room. I simple nodded not really caring so much about whom he is so much but I suddenly see myself backing away from him as he got closer. "Well beautiful lady! As a matter of fact…North and South and East and West! I'm the white-manned toad charmer, and one of the legendary Sannin whom even celestial beings can't defeat…Such a stud that he strikes fear…in the heart of people! I am no other than "Master Jiraiya"! Yes… I am talking about me!" the guy now known as Jiraiya danced and basically sang for everyone in the room to see and hear.

~Regular POV~

As Jiraiya finished his introduction, Kagome couldn't help but have a sweat drop while the others started laughing uncontrollable, excluding Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. "Alright settle down brats my introduction was not funny at all." Jiraiya pointed out as he glared at the scared boys hiding behind Kagome, excluding Kohaku instead walking to stand next to Kagome. "Now Jiraiya we will talk later, and Shizune I will see you in the morning." Tsunade told the two as another way of saying _'get the hell out of my office'_. Once the door closed Tsunade went to her desk and sat down watching everyone that's remaining in the room now.

"*Sigh* Now it's getting late and I need to talk to Kagome alone" Tsunade calmly said as she gets up to leave, with everyone occupying the room knowing to follow. The group from the office arrived to an apartment like room in the back part of the Hokage's tower. "Kids…Kagome, this will be where you will be staying while living in my village. Also no one knows about this room because this is one of my secret rooms that I have." "Thank you for everything… Oba-chan" Kagome bowed covering her smirk as the blond women spread an aura of anger towards the occupants of the room. "A-Auntie you need to calm down, Kagome was just joking." Stuttered Sota, trying to restrain Tsunade before the tower is destroyed by the women's wrath.

"Hai Hai… Lil Kag." whispered Tsunade for only Kagome to hear knowing that she can definitely hear her wonderful words. "You did not just call me that!" yelled Kagome as she tries to relax before she reveals her demon form. Clearly not working by her eyes having orange and gold specks and her appearance changing. Before Kagome can attack Tsunade with her demon speed, Tsunade was already about to close the door with a "Bye, see you all in the morning." And then the door closed. Still in her demon form, Kagome just shrugged off what happened a few minutes ago and started to prepare dinner for everyone.

About another hour and a half, dinner was finished and everyone was leaving to go to their assigned rooms. With a kiss on each forehead, Kagome said good night with each replying a "good-night". 'I love them all so much… I hope this weird feeling goes away soon' Kagome thought as she remembers a weird feeling she started to feel when she first arrived into the Village of the Leaf. Then Kagome got settle to bed ready for another dreamless sleep or so she thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*scene change Sasuke's room*

Sasuke was in bed thinking about the decision he had made after the encounter with the raven haired women. 'I do need to break up with Sakura, since I only went out with her in order to get the even crazier fan girls off my back.' Sasuke thought as he started to drift off to sleep oblivious as to who he is about to meet. Someone he _wanted_ to meet.

~*~World of Dreams~*~

"This place is always so relaxing, especially for the day I had today." A raven-haired miko sighed in relaxation as she lies down on the grass to enjoy the beautiful meadow with endless fields of breath-taking flowers with a soft mist upon the fields to give off a mysterious look. "It is relaxing isn't it" answered a manly voice belonging to only one person. Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh, Uchiha, what are you doing here?" Kagome questioned knowing that the spiky-haired ninja was here thanks to her demon and miko powers.

' Since he just ruined my relaxing moment I guess all I can do is just pay attention to him.' says Kagome as she starts to get up from her spot on the grass. "I am not sure how I got to this place but I'm glad I did." says Sasuke clearly showing his amusement with a smirk. "Whatever, what you did back at the Hokage's Tower was unforgiveable you-you ugh!" yelled Kagome as she starts to walk away trying to hide her eyes that now have a pink tint surrounding the blue from her growing anger.

Sadly, as she was about to calm down the Uchiha ninja had said something that made Kagome crack with anger because the word reminded her of one of the Ice Prince's **(AN: I really do love sesshou but I just had to say his nickname since it fits so sorry to those Sesshoumaru fans!)**habits that she was glad to have broken since it annoyed the hell out of her. "Hn..." shrugged Sasuke as he just sat down near a tree with his eyes closed unknown to Kagome's changes such as her claws and ears with orange and gold specks appearing in her eyes. "Can you just leave already!" the transforming miko yells not realizing that Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze upon her full transformation to her demon form.

'Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's angry...wait did I just say that?' Sasuke's thoughts were then interrupted once Kagome released her aura causing the onyx-haired ninja to gasp at the power. 'Strong with breath-taking beauty.' Sasuke continued this strange thoughts before once again his thoughts were interrupted by the demoness. "Do not call me beautiful when you clearly have a girlfriend, you bastard Uchiha!" the demoness said through closed teeth. "How the hell would you know I even said that?" Sasuke questioned with a smart ass expression that Kagome really wanted to slap off but decided not to for she has successfully rewarded with the ninja's reaction..._shock and anger_.

Kagome smirked causing Sasuke to get even more pissed off. " Oh little ninja, isn't it obvious that I am not human." points out Kagome as Sasuke takes the time to fully admired the now raven-haired demoness with silver bangs, orange and brown highlights in her knee length hair. Including her height is now up to Sasuke's nose with pale-tan skin tone. 'Damn can she get any more beautiful.' thought Sasuke not willing to let the miko-demoness leave the dream world now. With the help of chakra, Sasuke used his speed to trap Kagome to the nearby tree, oblivious to Kagome's heightened senses and quick thinking to use the substitution jutsu to hide high in the same tree.

'What the hell is up with this guy. I didn't expect Uchiha to act this way since he always seems like a mini version of Sesshoumaru-Aniki before he changed his behavior and attitude towards me. *Sigh* I really miss my brothers so much.' Kagome thought as she starts to come out of her thoughts to camouflage with the leaves to listen to Sasuke as he talks to "Kagome". Knowing that the so called child prodigy of the Uchiha is unaware of the real demoness in the tree above.

*Sasuke POV*

'I finally trapped the mysterious vixen to the tree. She looks amazing against me with the mist surrounding us from the meadow...I really want to kiss her lushes lips, but doing such action is not what I normally do?' I question as I realize that this beauty is bringing on actions I have never done before not even with Sakura. With that in mind I start to lean in to claim her lips and I see her blush acknowledging that she wants to kiss me as bad as I do. I am inches away from the vixen's rosy lips until...

-Regular POV-

Just as Sasuke leans in to kiss "Kagome", something unexpectedly happens. The Kagome clone suddenly proofed and turned to a log. Sasuke is now pissed and shocked to have almost kissed a log that he is searching the entire field for the devious vixen to have played such a prank upon the Sasuke Uchiha. Unknown to Sasuke though, the real Kagome is high in the same tree the incident happened...laughing her ass off. 'Thank god I Haha put that Haha barrier up Haha ahead of time.' Kagome thought as she continued laughing as her tails swishes back and forward with happiness.

Suddenly, Kagome lost her footing and falls off the tree, luckily because of her graceful movements, Kagome landed on her feet but later landed on her ass laughing. Hearing the laughter Sasuke rushed back to the tree to find the soon to be dead vixen on the ground laughing unknown off his presence. "Haha wow Uchiha I haven't had a laugh like that in ages and you just made my week." said Kagome as she goes to giggling before she completely stops. Just as she was about to leave Sasuke grabs her wrist and turns her around and was about to kiss her forcefully until...*poof*.

Kagome disappears and Sasuke see his room again, quickly realizing that its morning. "Damn it! I was so close!" yells the Uchiha as he calms down and gets ready for the day. Somewhere else in Konohagakure, the raven-haired woman wakes up from her interesting dream to another beautiful morning. "Haha sucks to be that Uchiha right now." says Kagome as she gets ready for the day and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto and if I did there would be some serious change! *lawyers nods heads in disagreement* Dammit! And since my lawyers aren't any help, I leave the two alone to their owners…for now: 3 *Fans bring out pitchforks and torches* -_-'Or maybe not. He. Well enjoy and please ask question if confused also possible if you can review please. Gracias! :D**_

_**Feedback of last chapter: Just as she was about to leave Sasuke grabs her wrist and turns her around and was about to kiss her forcefully until...*poof*. Kagome disappears and Sasuke see his room again, quickly realizing that its morning. "Damn it! I was so close!" yells the Uchiha as he calms down and gets ready for the day. Somewhere else in Konohagakure, the raven-haired women wakes up from her interesting dream to another beautiful morning. "Haha sucks to be that Uchiha right now." says Kagome as she gets ready for the day and goes to the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone.**_

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

Chapter 8

Back to our favorite Uchiha, after putting much thought into the decision all morning, Sasuke had finally decided to go to his pink-haired girlfriend's house to end their relationship. 'Hn…I still wonder why I went out with the crazy banshee in the first place. Oh well I have a better interest in a certain raven-haired vixen right now and I must have her.' Thought the possessive Uchiha as he walked down the busy street of Konohagakure in order to reach Sakura's house. However, luck wasn't on her side as Sasuke see Kagome holding hands with her son, Naruto, and Sakura together walking to be the directions of the Hokage's tower.

~Kagome's POV _(Takes place after breakfast with the group in the Hokage's Tower):~_

As Shippo, Sota, and Kohaku finish breakfast, I decide to ask the boys what they would plan to do since I would like to explore our new home so that we won't get lost. 'Yeah more like I won't get lost' I thought as the three boys finished setting their dishes away and sat went back to the table. "Alright, since we are new in this village and I haven't been here since I was a baby, I was hoping to explore the area and get used to the surroundings since Shippo and I can't use our nose as much because of the many people who live in the village." I said and pause as I confirm that the boys are listening and not day dreaming.

"Luckily I taught you three to memorize our auras since we can still use sense each other's chakra to find each other if we get lost, alright?" I finished talking and started to get my families headbands to represent that we are officially ninja's of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Here we go, as I give each of you a headband, I am very proud of all three of you to have earned them even though we all have barely trained in the way of the ninja for such a short time." I said and gave my boys a headband with a kiss on the leaf symbol for good luck. Sota tied his headband around his forehead, Kohaku wrapped his headband around his left leg, and Shippo wrapped his around forehead as well.

"Now that that is done what do you all plan to do today, Mhm?" I questioned each boy as they finished admiring their headbands as I chuckle at their silly expressions. "Well Nee-chan, Kohaku and I decided to look for ta good place for all of us to train and train together." Sota replied with a wide grin as Kohaku simply nodded in agreement. "That's perfect, since we should train harder for the upcoming battle I feel will come soon." I said with a slight frown but replace the frown with a soft smile. "Anyway, honey what are you going to do today?" I asked Shippo as he climbs on my shoulder and nuzzle my face in comfort.

"Is it okay if I go with you Mama?" questioned Shippo with his large emerald green eyes looking at my ocean blue eyes. I couldn't help but cuddle my adorable son right there. "Of course you can come with me and maybe we find a stand that sells delicious pocky." I said to Shippo with a smile I only show my pack. "Now that we all know what we are going to do today I suggest we leave don't y'all think?" "Yeah!" the boys minus Kohaku all yelled with their fist in the air. I couldn't help but let out another giggle.

3 hours later…

Shippo and I have already gone around the Hokage's tower and already we found a grocery store, clothing store, and a weapon shop! But we still haven't found a pocky shop, but since it is still little over noon we still got time before we meet back at the tower for dinner. "Oh look it's a park! Hey Shippo would you like to play with the other kids today?" "Yeah! Let's go, Mama!" yells the hyper kitsune as he tries to drag Kagome to the park which he very, which could but had to act like a regular boy.

Just as Shippo and I reached the park we heard someone call our names from a far distance with our strong hearing. "Kagome! Oi Kagome!" yelled our favorite blond and pink-haired ninja, Naruto and Sakura as they try to catch my attention by waving their arms like crazy people. I turned around to spot them getting closer until they both stop in front of me out of breath. "Oh Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan, is everything alright? Since you guys look out of breath." I worriedly asked as both ninjas caught their breath before Naruto is literally eating dirt with a red lump on his head.

Then I look at Sakura who seemed really furious by Naruto but calmed down giving Shippo and I a somewhat innocent smile. The only expression on my face is an anime sweat drop while the orange kitsune just has a confused face while staring at the two friends. "Oi! Sakura that really hurt!" Naruto yelled as he got up from his face being acquainted with the ground. "Well Naruto! You didn't have to talk crap about MY Sasuke-kun in front of me!" yelled back Sakura.

But when she put emphasize on the _'my' _ she glared at me but I pretended not to see since I'm basically used to it from the glares I would get from the jealous demoness back at the western palace._ 'Sigh every time I think about my Aniki's the more I wish they were here.'_ I thought and right when I brought my mind back to reality I see Shippo hug my wait and give me a reassuring smile and I couldn't help but give him a loving smile. Seeing the reenactment Naruto and Sakura stop the bickering to look at me with concern, well in Naruto's case concern and Sakura with a jealous stare that she was "supposedly" hiding but I of course caught it because of her aura.

"You okay Gome?" questioned Naruto to as he looked at me with worry and anger? 'Oh great he probably thinks someone decided to make me sad…just like Inuyasha.' I thought with bring a small smile. "Hai Naruto, I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I replied as I give Naruto a hug as my way of saying 'Thank you for the concern'. "Oh! Did you guys need something from me?" I questioned the two as it looked like Sakura was getting more pissed off with me around, which I'm guessing has to do with yesterday's activities that involve a certain spiked-haired Uchiha. _'Ugh. Thinking about him makes me want to slap his emotionless face right off yet for some reason I don't want to at the same time. Weird…'_ I thought as I go back to reality seeing sky blue eyes looking at me with confusion.

"Um Kagome you sure you okay cause we can go see grandma now since she does need you anyways." Naruto says before his attention goes to Shippo as they immediately started to mess around with each other as if they were friends forever. "Wait what did you say Naruto? Aunt Tsunade needs me?" I question the blonde ninja trying to get his attention but prove to be unsuccessful. "Yes, Tsunade-sama does need you and she wants use to escort you there." Sakura kindly says however, her aura says otherwise.

Shrugging off the angry aura, I turn to Shippo and kneel to his height. "Hey, sweetheart. Do you mind if we go to the park later since Auntie Tsunade needs me now. I'm sorry but since we can't go now I'll also buy you an ice cream at the shop by the park." "Okay Mama! I can't wait to get ice cream!" Shippo yelled in excitement as he hugs my waist in happiness and I just started to giggle lightly for no one but him to hear but a certain blonde heard and could not help but show off his wide grin. Smiling sweetly I asked Naruto to lead the way to the Tower since I couldn't use my demon speed to be in the office in record time but since I want to amuse everyone because they don't know minus Auntie Tsunade that I am a demon along with my son and have stronger abilities then most ninjas.

Since Shippo and I are part kitsune we couldn't help but continue to trick everyone that I'm just a regular priestess and he a regular boy that happened to receive his headband early then most little ninjas from the academy. As the four of us continue to walk I asked Kasai and Yuki to tell Sota and Kohaku to be back at the tower before sundown though my telekinesis power. Sensing their aura is retreating to the two boys I paid attention to the rest of Naruto's story about how much ramen he can eat in a whole day. As I heard the amount I couldn't help but think, _'Wow I kind of think that maybe Naruto and Inuyasha could be long lost brothers.' _I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that. Curious at the laughter, Naruto stop talking to look at me curiously.

"Hey Gome what's so funny?" "Oh nothing just a weird thought I just had that was funny." Not believing me Naruto continued to pester me with the question until I sensed someone walking to the left of us, a certain Uchiha I definitely not wanted to see because of last night.

~Regular POV~

Kagome turned to the side to meet with the onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. _'Great think of the devil and he shall arrive' _Kagome thought as he quickly turned to face forward and tried to walk a little fast to the tower that was just a block away. But of course Naruto just had to grab the miko's hand to stop her. "Hey Gome, what's the rush? There is-…" before Naruto can continue his sentence. The two demons and demon vessel heard an irritating squeal of the pink-haired banshee going towards the spiked-hair ninja. _'Damn that girl can squeal pretty loud'_ thought Kagome to see the couple in a kissing embrace that seemed to be cut short as Sasuke slightly pushed Sakura away and head towards Kagome, Naruto and Shippo.

Confused at the sudden change off reaction, Sakura just shrugged it off and ran to catch up with her beloved Sasuke. "Dobe" "Kagome" Sasuke greeted the two since he didn't recall nor care for the auburn-haired boy hiding behind Kagome. But in Sasuke's thoughts he really wanted to call Kagome his vixen but since its Sasuke Uchiha he just had to wait until he is alone with her again.

Of course Kagome decided to use her mind-reading powers then and just wanted to slap the Uchiha silly for thinking such about her again! But knowing that if she lost her cool one she would start to change to her demon form and two Sesshoumaru would definitely train her to the bones for unleashing her emotion of anger. "Oi, Teme! Stop calling me Dobe!" yelled the hyperactive ninja. "Well hello Uchiha nice to see you again" Kagome said politely but inside her thoughts saying, _'Not'_.

"Anyways, I got to heads over to see what Auntie Tsunade needs so that I can take Shippo to the park. So I'll see you guys later!" Kagome said before she and Shippo both disappear in a gust of wind. The three stood there for a minute before Naruto yells, "Wait since when did Gome learn how to do that!" No one listening to the blond ninja Sakura decided that she and Sasuke can go somewhere together. But before she can ask Sasuke grabbed her and headed towards the park where they first found Kagome.

Oblivious, Naruto didn't notice the two leaving and continued rambling about the super cool jutsu the miko just did. "Hey where did everyone go? Mhm oh well I can just go get ramen!" yelled an excited ninja as he runs to his favorite ramen shop.

Back with the so called, the couple arrived at the park and Sasuke basically dragged Sakura to a bench located underneath a Sakura tree. _'I wonder what my Sasuke is doing since he took me to the park. Omg what if he is going to propose! *squeals in happiness and I don't know the words for a squeal*'_ thought Sakura not smart enough to realize that she is a bit too young to get married and is oblivious to the expression upon the Uchiha's face._ 'Hn I wonder what she's thinking about to make so much noise. Man here comes another headache, so might as well hurry it up and get this over with.'_ Sasuke thought as he rubbed his temples to sooth his headache.

"Sakura" Sasuke coldly commanded as his voice brought Sakura back to planet Earth. "H-Hai Sasuke-kun" Sakura stuttered not liking the tine he is using to talk to her right now. "I'm breaking up with you." Sasuke stated coldly with an emotionless face as Sakura just stares at him, Light green eyes filled with hurt and sorrow to heartless red Sharigen eyes. "Why Sasuke-kun..." Sakura spoke before falling to the side in a faint because of the well-known Sharigen expert staring at the girl who was once his girlfriend and now '_she is nobody' _Sasuke thought as he started to leave with the Sakura still lying on the bench with a few tears falling to the cold grounds.

Unknown to Sasuke, two boys just so happened to be jumping from tree to tree and happened to see the whole event occur. "Wow, I feel bad for the pink-haired girl. The guy just left her after breaking up with her is just cold and so not cool." said the teen as he walked towards Sakura's body on the bench. "Hai, I agree it was rather rude of his to just leave her here, maybe we should just take her to the hospital to rest, what do you think Sota?" another teen said to the previous teen now known as Kagome's little brother, Sota.

Agreeing to the idea Sota says, "Yeah, we should Kohaku. Since we still have a little time left before we head back to the Hokage's Tower for dinner." The second teen that is known to be Kagome's adopted brother, Kohaku grabbed Sakura's sleeping form and added chakra to his legs to help him jump faster to the hospital with Sota in tow.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~With Kagome and Shippo~

*Kagome POV*

As Shippo and I arrived in Tsunade's office with a gust a wind, I nearly laughed to see Tsunade with a shock expression to see me but then turn to a pissed off face. I look around and see why she became so mad all of a sudden and notice that all the pile of papers that were sitting on her desk were now scattered all over the office in a blanket of papers.

"He he sorry, Auntie Tsunade." I apologized with a sweat dropped on the side of my face. "Whatever just clean it up now since I must speak to you about something very important. So chop chop!" yelled Tsunade as she pulls out one of her "secret" stash of sake from under her desk and took a couple of chugs forgetting the fact that a certain blond and pink haired ninjas didn't escort her niece to the tower.

Ignoring my dear aunt's actions, I decided to might as well use my demon speed to pick up the papers in less than a minute even without Shippo's help since he decided to take a nap on the couch in Aunt Tsunade's office. Before my alcoholic aunt finished her first bottle I had already stack the papers in neat piles and quickly took the bottle from her hand and tossed the sake out the still open window that Shippo and I entered through.

"Hey what was the big idea doing that for Lil Kag!" Tsunade yelled at me. "Because I felt like it and don't call me that again!" I yelled back at my aunt. As I calmed down before I tried to strangle Tsunade I turned toward the village leader with an emotionless facade. "Aunt Tsunade, what is so important that you needed my presence here?" I questioned with seriousness. Tsunade puts a serious face on and answers," Kagome, I must speak to you about becoming an Anbu ninja for the village knowing that your skills surpass even Kakashi's level. But since that's not the main reason I called you here for I-" Tsunade stopped talking.

Then I knew why. There were three auras coming towers the office, two I already knew and the other was unknown to me. Hearing a knock, Tsunade allowed the three to enter and the door opened to reveal the perverted Toad Sannin, Jiraiya, and Jounin leader of Squad Seven along with ex-Anbu member, Kakashi Hatake.

As the two guys entered I look to see the unknown aura I felt with them and I tried to hold in my laughter. The unknown ninja is wearing a green jump suit with orange leg warmers, Jounin vest with his leaf headband around his waist. But what really made me lose control were his huge bushy eye brows and bowl cut hair style. _'That's it I can't hold my laughter any longer!'_ I thought so I quickly jumped out the window and went to the roof.

Once I arrived I let out a fit of giggles that turned to loud laughter that can be heard all the way to even the net village. I quickly recovered and ran back in the office in 5 seconds flat. "Sorry for the departure, I had to do something really quick." I lied but said with complete honesty that luckily everyone bought it or didn't really care.

Which was probably the latter. Clearing her throat Tsunade continued," As I was saying, Kagome, I need you to talk to you about your kids and their training with these three ninjas since I assume you already received the four headbands for you and the rest of the family." I nodded to confirm and let her know to continue." I asked these three to come here and test the boys on their skills on taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu so that I can pinpoint the level to place the three whether it's Anbu, Jounin, Chunin, or the lowest Genin." Tsunade said as she nodded at the three to introduce themselves and say the name of the child they would test.

First Jiraiya introduced himself then spoke that he would be testing Sota. _'Oh great the perv is going to be testing my little brother'_ I quickly thought before paying attention to who Kakashi is going to test, which happens to be Kohaku. _'I'm glad that Kohaku doesn't get stuck with the toad pervert, but he still ends up with the silent perv. Sign I hope his mind doesn't also get corrupted.'_ I thought with a sweat drop before I focus my attention to the jump-suited ninja's introduction.

"Hello youthful flower, my name is the Mighty Guy! And I would be training your youthful son Shippo!" the know known ninja named Guy said as he winks and flashes a shiny smile towards me. I couldn't helped but think with a sweat drop, ' This ninja definitely different from any other ninja no person I ever met.' I then returned a smile to Guy and bowed to the three, "I am gratefully honored for three to test my boys and I know that they would be honor as well to have three of the strongest ninja's of Konohagakure." "Ah it is no trouble at all to test the new generation of youth" said Guy as he struck a couple of strange poses to express his "youth".

Kakashi nodded and I was relieved that Jiraiya wasn't going to say anything but I was sadly wrong. "Of course I would do this task for a beautiful maiden as yourself." said the Toad Sage as he grabs my hand and started to rub it in affection. On instinct I do what I would normally do to perverts. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and slapped Jiraiya hard on the face leaving an unconscious Sannin and a pretty red hand print on his left cheek.

I huffed and walked to stand on the right side of my Aunt's desk and glare at the limp body of Jiraiya. "Now that that's over with you are all dismissed and Kakashi, Guy, help the idiot out of my office." With a quick "Yes Tsunade-sama" both Jounin dragged Jiraiya's body out the door.

As I heard the pair of footsteps fades away into nothingness I looked at Tsunade in the corner of my eyes and said, "So what's the real important matter you need to talk to me about?" Tsunade turns towards me and says, "I received an urgent message from the base near the well that you and the three boys came from. It says that around midnight last night the well started to pulse a dark aura for a second then stopped. Once the men from the base went to check it out they then found a man with black hair and bloody ruby eyes jump out of the well and killed the men with tentacles coming from the man's body through the heart. Apparently one of the Shinobis tried to escape from the tentacles he was shot through the heart with an arrow from behind by a woman that fit your description of appearance. Now I know it is not you since I felt your chakra still in the tower, but I need to confirm that it is true." I stared at Tsunade with angry as my fist started to clench tightly and my illusion faded away showing my demon for and all its glory. I was so angry that I said the only names that can possible be the cause of this mayhem through my clench teeth, "Kikyo and Naraku."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Italics-Mind reading_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Kagome's POV

'How…How can this be! I thought Kikyo was on our side! And Naraku… I swore he should be dead because my Aniki's and I attacked him with our most powerful attacks. He should have been dead and his body purified! Why is this happening?' I thought as many emotions ran through my mind. Anger, betrayal, and sadness.

Regular POV

Kagome then took Shippo back to their home in the tower to start dinner for by the time Tsunade finished giving Kagome the rest of the information about the two villains per say. The sun was starting to set. But what the miko-demoness and fox demon didn't understand was why the girlfriend of Sasuke's scent coming from the room mainly along with Sota and Kohaku. Confused out of their minds the two used their demon speed to the room with 10 seconds flat. Kagome sees Sakura unconscious on the couch with Kohaku and Sota around the pink-haired ninja on the floor. "Umm guys quick questions why is Sakura doing in our home but more importantly why is she unconscious?" Kagome questioned the teens.

Both boys explained how Sasuke dumped her harshly and used his Sharigen to render her to lose consciousness along with details about Sasuke ditching her at the bench to basically stay through the cold night. Once the boys finished, both can clearly feel their guardian's emotion since it was flaring in the room. 'You have got to be kidding me. Chicken- butthead didn't have to be cruel to the girl! Oh he better not have done this just to be with me because he for sure as hell has a lot of ass kissing to do if he actually likes me for me…oops my aura was let loose again. Damn if fluffy-Aniki finds out. Well I know training is going to be a killer…literally.' Kagome thought as she brings her aura back to her body again and present an emotionless face that will make Sesshoumaru proud. "*Sigh* Right let her stay the night since the genjutsu Uchiha used will wear off in the morning till then let's start dinner and afterwards I have new to tell you all.

*~*After Dinner*~*

Kagome, Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota all went to the living room while Sakura was put into the guest room thanks to Kagome's demon strength. "Alright would you guys like to hear the good news or the bad news?" said Kagome with seriousness seeping through each word. "Bad news." The tree boys recited together. Kagome nodded "Very well, apparently last night the well we came through let in unwanted enemy… Naraku".

Kagome paused to let the information sink in but to feel the aura of the three boys with anger (Kohaku because Naraku controlled him to kill his family and sister, Sota because he brought grief to his dear sister, and Shippo because he caused so much damage in the Feudal Era). "As I was saying not only Naraku is here but also Kikyo and I'm afraid for the worst is yet to come and I'm glad you all are doing very well in your training for I vision we may need those skills and strength," pausing Kagome received three nods to continue.

"The good news is that the three of you including myself will be tested in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu to see what rank we will be while we are ninjas of the Leaf Village." Kagome finished with a genuine smile and eyes showing pride for her 3 boys. "Also Shippo, you have Guy-sensei, Sota with Kakashi, and Kohaku you have Jiraya-teme. Meet at Training Ground 7 to start your test. Sadly, I must go someplace else with Tsunade baa-chan for my exam so I will not see you guys in action.

Now get some rest we all have a big day and I hope you all perform your best and no matter what I will be proud of you no matter what." Kagome said as everyone went to bed with a loving kiss on the forehead. 'Uchiha, if I see you in my dreams…Well let's just say there won't be a reason to call you Chicken-butt anymore.' Kagome thought before sleep took over the resident of Konoha for the night.

*Dreamscape*

Kagome woke to see that she was once again back in the beautiful meadow from last night. '*Sigh* this place always seems to amaze me. The only thing that can make this any worst is that Uchiha.' Kagome thought as she sat at the base of the tree to relax and reminiscing the "stunt" last night. Just then a familiar aura and scent presented himself to the clearing. 'Speak of the Uchiha and he shall arrive.' Kagome joked as said Uchiha started to walk towards the raven-haired under the tree…

*Night at the Uchiha manor a few hours later…*

~Sasuke POV~

I started to walk back to the manor until I thought I was being followed. Looking around the greenery and Sakura's form still on the bench. Shrugging off the thought I just continued my way back to the manor where there is no one there but unwanted memories. Then my thoughts lead to two topics. One: why did I go out with my old teammate again since I still can't think of an answer. Two: since I'm single again, I can finally get the chance with Kagome. With a smirk I arrive home and head towards my room not wanting to eat or bathe till the morning. Until I arrive in my room I have always had I lay on my bed and let sleep take over me with one last thought. 'I hope to see the sneaky vixen in my dreams tonight.'

*Dreamscape*

As I open my eyes, I see the same clearing from yesterday night and under the tree I see the only person ever on my mind for the past few days…Kagome. Under the very tree I almost won my prize with a blissful kiss. So I walk towards her to possibly catch her off guard but apparently, I was so wrong. For once I was at least 10 feet away I was shock on what just occurred.

~*Present: Regular POV*~

Kagome jumped into the tree fast enough that Sasuke did not see her but a black blur. 'Where did the lovely vixen go' thought Sasuke since Kagome was just under the tree a second ago._ 'You know what you did was rude and fucked up, Uchiha'_ said a voice that had venom for said Uchiha.** (AN: sorry about the language people. It kind of fit the mood :D). **_'Who's there? Get out of my head!' _Sasuke yelled in his mind giving himself a headache while searching for the "missing" priestess. '_Relax, Chicken-butt it's me. The person you're trying and failing to find.' 'Kagome?' _the Uchiha prodigy said as he continued his search.

"Obviously, since you and I can be here apparently." Sasuke heard the raven-haired miko behind him and to see Kagome there with a glare of hell that can put Sesshoumaru to shame. "How could you do such a thing to your girlfriend or should I say now ex-girlfriend1" yelled Kagome at the spiky-haired ninja. Sasuke just stood there in shock but without showing his emotion on the outside. 'How did she find out?' thought Sasuke as he started to glare back at Kagome with less intensity. "The way I found out is that my brothers brought Sakura's unconscious body back at my place because you *pokes his chest* left her there in the night where who knows what can come and kidnap her." Said Kagome as her aura is released and transforms into her demon form to knock some sense into a certain chicken-butt Uchiha.

"Now you better give me a good explanation 'Which I highly doubt you have' to let you live to see the next morning." Kagome threatened once her demon form is complete and she brings out her sword given by Sesshoumaru, Sunōfurēku. "Because you know that fate and destiny wants us to love each other." Sasuke replied as he took a step forward to Kagome until he was arm's length from the miko-demoness. Kagome brought her acid whip out and put her illusion back. Ocean blue stares into onyx color eyes. "I know. I figured the first dream I had with you; destiny was showing the man who's to love me for me and me to love back." Kagome replied as she took a step forward to cup Sasuke's cheek.

"All I know is that I'm coming to fall for you since the first day I found you in person. And the strange emotion kept growing every time I see your wonderful personality. The only reason I act this way is because I am an Uchiha and that's how all Uchiha usually act and talk around people." Sasuke says as he expresses his emotion in a very un-Uchiha act, as he also cups Kagome and stares into her oceanic eyes with emotions he never felt in so long…Love and passion. Something Uchiha's do not normally express often. Before anything romantic could happen, Kagome broke contact and took a step back.

"*Sigh* I have to admit I may be falling for you as well, but what with your little stunts have ,made me wonder what kind of guy the real Sasuke Uchiha is. Since I would love to meet that Sasuke. Not the jerk Uchiha act you're always putting on." Confessed Kagome, walking towards a field of flowers to sit. The miko-demoness patted the seat next to her for the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre to sit. "In order for us to actually get along and know one another we should talk about our life story, ne?" questioned Kagome.

Receiving a nod from Sasuke, Kagome continued with her story on her greatest adventure, "It all started when I fell down the well in my family's shrine when I was 15…" Kagome continued to talk about adventure in the feudal era from meeting Inuyasha at the God Tree to the final battle. Including the part where she was in love with Inuyasha and how she became a princess/heir to the lands of the west and east. By the time Kagome finished her long story let's say that Sasuke's expression is to die for literally. If Sasuke could, his eyes would have popped out of his socket for how wide his eyes are. "Wow..." is all the great Sasuke Uchiha can say.

**AN: Well her is the next chapter! And I might say its pretty damn long! I feel bad because I have been procrastinating posting this chapter up since i got back from vacation and that school started I'm scared to say its gonna take forever to update in the near future. :/ Which sucks so I hope to update as soon as possible but for sure I ain't abandoning this story! NEVER! And thanks for the reviews, follows, and liking! That just made my night :D hahaha Later!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto! But so wish I did -_- but dream got ruined when the dream killer showed up! **_

_**Italics-Mind reading**_

**"Talking"**

**'Thoughts'**

_**Previously: Receiving a nod from Sasuke, Kagome continued with her story on her greatest adventure, "It all started when I fell down the well in my family's shrine when I was 15…" Kagome continued to talk about adventure in the feudal era from meeting Inuyasha at the God Tree to the final battle. Including the part where she was in love with Inuyasha and how she became a princess/heir to the lands of the west and east. By the time Kagome finished her long story let's say that Sasuke's expression is to die for literally. If Sasuke could, his eyes would have popped out of his socket for how wide his eyes are. "Wow..." is all the great Sasuke Uchiha can say. **_

~*~ Dreamscape~*~

"That's all you can say is wow?" questioned the stunned raven-haired. 'Well at least he believes me and doesn't think I'm crazy…I hope' Kagome thought as she continued to stare at the sole Uchiha waiting for something. Anything to happen. But he continued to stare at the lake in thought. 'Well I just confirmed it. He thinks I am crazy' Kagome sadly thought as she sighed and got ready to stand and hopefully wake up. Until a hand gently grabs her wrist in protest for her action.

The owner of the hand looks at her with emotionless eyes but beneath them held loneness and wanting. With another sigh the miko-demoness sat back in her seat and stared at the ninja next to her, waiting for a response. "Look, I don't think you're crazy if that's what you're wondering about, I-I'm just shocked that you have gone through more than I ever had." Sasuke said as he grabs her hand gently squeezes in understand meant. Shocked at Uchiha's bold actions, Kagome looked up into his eyes and suddenly finding it difficult to look away from his eyes with such sorrow and sadness. Unknown to both occupants in the field, both started to lean in till they were centimeters away from kissing until Sasuke felt a finger stop his progressing to her lips.

Opening his eyes, not realizing that they closed, he sees changing ocean blue eyes as different kinds of emotions take place. 'So much for Sesshoumaru's training' joked Kagome in her head. "Sasuke, I-I can't do this. I can't just give myself away so easily. I'm sorry." Whispered the miko-demoness as she puts her hands in her lap and looks down finding her hands to be more interesting to look at. "I understand. I won't push you any further if you don't want to. At least let me tell you my story for I haven't had my own show- and-tell." Sasuke said as he lifts Kagome's gaze to his own onyx eyes and gives a tenderly kiss to the forehead receiving a light blush fluttering the raven-haired beauty **(AN: Sorry for interrupting the story but I have to say this: GOD DAMMIT NAPPA! Stop invading my house again and changing my story! Nappa: Aww but it sounds soo much better *pleads to leave the part alone with puppy dog eyes* OH! Fine you win and I guess it sounds better. I man just leave! *kicks Nappa out the window into the sunset*Now on with the story!)**

Satisfied with the reaction from the demoness, Sasuke started to tell a tale about his life involving the Uchiha Massacre, revenge to kill his older brother, Itachi, and ending with killing Orochimaru and arriving back here at Konohagakure. 'Oh Kami, he's been through a lot just like me' Kagome thought as she unconsciously hugged Sasuke with a few tears streaming, from how the chicken-butt head ninja can be able to deal with the betrayal from his own brother. Then Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist in acceptance of the comfort the little miko is giving.

Since this will probably be the only time this amount of physical contact Sasuke will be getting for a long while. Minutes felt like hours for Kagome as she slowly releases the ninja while Sasuke drops his arms slowly back to his side. Just in time to see the miko-demoness start to fade from existence of the world of dreams. 'I hope this woman can teach me what it's like to be truly loved' Sasuke thought before he too left the world to wake up back in his room.

Kagome's POV

Once I woke up, I realize something. 'I ALMOST KISSED CHICKEN-BUTT!' I thought feeling slight warmth on my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. "Ugh I will get you for this Uchiha. You're not off the hook just yet." I said to myself as I got ready to make breakfast for everyone.

~*~With Sasuke~*~

Unknown to the fact that said chicken-butt was sneezing uncontrollable. 'Ugh someone is talking about me behind my back. Yet if it's Kagome then well that's a different story' thought Sasuke with a smirk as he too got ready for the day.

~*~Back With Kagome~*~

As Kagome continues to cook breakfast she thought, 'I hope Uchiha doesn't try to do anything, since now I have more authority over him as an ANBU' was me last thought before going back to breakfast. **(AN: Just to clarify, Kagome accepted being an ANBU already: D Just to let you all knows). **

Sakura's POV

'Ugh my head hurts, but why should I care I just had my heart ripped out and stomp by Sasuke-kun again' I thought as I sat from the suppose bench I was probably left to only realize I'm in a bed that's not my own. 'ok where am I and what's that smell' I quickly thought as I ran out of my "room" into the location of the kitchen of the strange house I'm at. Once I found the kitchen I realized that a woman with long raven-haired hair was by the stove cooking breakfast. 'Wow she looks really pretty but she seems familiar' I questioned as I sorted through my thoughts trying to remember where I've seen her before until.

"Sakura, you don't have to stand there. Why don't you come and sit down while I go wake up the boys." Said a recognizable voice that I know right of the back. I then look to see the same oceanic blue eyes as the girl who was at the Hokage's office two days ago. "Kagome?" I questioned before I slowly sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Yes?" Kagome replied as she turned towards me with concern. 'Why should she even care. It's not like she knows what happened yesterday. But I got to know how I got here.' "Um how did I get her exactly?" I kindly asked not to seem disturbed at being in her home.

Regular POV

The miko told the pink-haired ninja everything from Sota and Kohaku watching the whole break up to now. During the moment of silence for the distressed ninja to sink in all the information Kagome thought, 'It seems that Sakura doesn't like me and is depressed from last night since it's what her thoughts said' thought Kagome. Yes Kagome did hear Sakura wake-up and felt her at the kitchen door.

"Well stay and eat before you leave to your house since you seem a bit down and hungry" said Kagome as she set a plate of food in front of Sakura. And before Sakura could object her stomach started to grumble. "Um thank you." Sakura thanked as she started to eat thinking one thought, 'Wow this actually pretty good'. With a smile, hearing that one thought, Kagome got three more plates ready for the boys who will be down in 3…2…1… just as zero was said the sounds of feet came toppling into the kitchen and eagerly ate the food in the same speed as Naruto when he eats ramen.

"Boys, slow down. You guys have time before meeting Kakashi, Gai, and Pervy at the training grounds." said Kagome as she started cleaning the kitchen." "Alright!" said the three boys as they start slowing down their pace enough so that they won't choke. With a sigh, the raven-haired decided to get dress to meet with Tsunade-obaa-chan about her Anbu uniform. Once Kagome walked to the living room, she sees that Sakura was already gone and the boys sitting down waiting to leave except Shippo, who won't stop jumping around from all the excitement. "Shippo, dear, calm down please or we won't go to the park after your test." Kagome scolded her son as said kitsune stopped jumping to hug his mother around the waist.

"Really momma! We can go!" Shippo said with happiness twinkling in his emerald eyes. "Yes, sweetie. Since we were supposed to go yesterday but got side track. And after the park we can get ice cream! How does that sound?" said Kagome with a loving gaze to her kitsune son along with the two teens in the room. "Yay!" yelled Shippo as he continued to jump around everywhere including the walls. With a sweat drop, Kagome turned towards her oldest brothers and said, "Where did Sakura go?" "She went to the Hokage's office then said would go home." Said Kohaku as he pets Kilala who is sleeping on his lap. "Also she says 'thank you for everything'" continued Sota as he continued to play with Kasai and Yuki on the other side of the couch.

With a quick nod, the miko-demoness said, "Alright everyone, time for your test. Let's go!" Kagome and boys did a few hand signs while the three companions sit on their owners shoulder. They appeared in the training ground where Tsunade, Jiraiya-pervy, Gai, and surprisingly Kakashi and Naruto were already there. "Wow! Kakashi is actually early this time!" yelled the shocked Anbu as everybody minus said Jounin started laughing. "That's because I had to literally drag him from his house over here." Said Tsunade with a glare to the silver-haired ninja, who had a u-shaped smile for an eye and rubbing the back of his neck. "Now let's begin the test!" said the blonde Hokage as Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota lined up in front of their test maker.

**An: **

**RISA: So what's up people! I swear is it just me or is Advanced placement and honor classes just easy! I swear i thought it would be hard as hell! Which is why apparently i have a bunch of time on my hands and also in class :/ **

**Nappa: Well that's because you usually ignore your teacher most of the time because you said it's just too boring to pay attention?**

**RISA:...Shut up Nappa! And how did you get back inside my house!**

**Nappa: Oh Vegeta gave me keys to the front door so i used the keys and here I am ^_^**

**RISA: *Sigh* Okay since your here will you tell the readers a little advice then *rubs temples and goes to get something***

**Nappa: YAY! Hey readers! you should leave a review for our stor... *RISA pokes her head from the room and glares that promises death* I mean death marininja's story. *whisper* besides if your do I can bug the living crap out of the author especially during school and home :D**

**RISA: Nappa.**

**Nappa: *turns around to see RISA with a chain saw roaring with the Friday the 13th mask* AHHHH! VEGETAAAAAA! **

***Nappa flies out the window and back to wherever Vegeta is***

**RISA:*takes off mask* What's his problem i was just gonna ask him to cut a stump that's annoying the crap out of me. Oh well I'll ask my bro to do it. But i feel bad for the poor soul to have to deal with that knuckle head. Anyways I'll update as soon as I finish the next chappy! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Previously in the Past Chapter:**_

_**With a quick nod, the miko-demoness said, "Alright everyone, time for your test. Let's go!" Kagome and boys did a few hand signs while the three companions sit on their owners shoulder. They appeared in the training ground where Tsunade, Jiraiya-pervy, Gai, and surprisingly Kakashi and Naruto were already there. "Wow! Kakashi is actually early this time!" yelled the shocked Anbu as everybody minus said Jounin started laughing. "That's because I had to literally drag him from his house over here." Said Tsunade with a glare to the silver-haired ninja, who had a u-shaped smile for an eye and rubbing the back of his neck. "Now let's begin the test!" said the blonde Hokage as Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota lined up in front of their test maker.**_

Kagome's POV

As I saw Shippo, Kohaku, and Sota stand in front of their respectful examiner I could help feel proud for all 3 of them. We can protect those we love and forever cherish "I miss you all, Sango, Miroku, Aniki's, "We miss you" I sadly though as I continued to trail into my memories as Tsunade starts to explain the rest today. It seems like yesterday we were all training to enhance our skills to be powerful enough so that.

Normal POV

"First we should have Kohaku be tested by Jiraiya, then Sota and Kakashi, and Finally Shippo with Gai. Understood." "Hai!" said the 3 examinees. "Good, now I must excuse myself but I must also request Kagome, here, to come with me as well." Tsunade said as she pointed at the miko leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. "Good luck all three of you! I Love you all and try to beat the crap out of Jiraya-Pervy, Kohaku." Said Kagome with a wink to her adopted brother, ignoring the 'HEY!' from said Pervy. With a final wave, the miko ninja and the Hokage left the clearing walking through the huge bunch of trees towards the Hokage's Tower

~Kagome and Tsunade~

As the miko-demoness and Lady Hokage strolled through busy streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Though both could simply have used chakra to arrive at the Hokage's Tower or in Kagome's case, use demon speed. However, the two family members decide to enjoy the spring breeze brushing upon their figures as the winds continues to flow throughout the rest of the village. As they both walked by the bystanders were providing and selling varieties of merchandises to random citizens walking by the stands.

One object in particular caught the attention of the raven-haired women. In a stand, owned by an elderly woman, was a beautifully crafted gold bracelet with a crescent moon (the same color of hers and Sesshoumaru's. Ironic right? ;D) holding the chains together. Kagome gently picked up the bracelet afraid the jewelry would break and shatter as if it were glass. Soon joyful memories of her Aniki Sesshoumaru came to mind following the memories of her other brothers along with everyone she truly loves from the Feudal Era. 'Everyone… I miss you all so much… but I know that we will meet again' Kagome thought as Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder, which brought the miko back to reality and seeing a worried Hokage staring at her.

With a reassuring smile with a 'thank you' to the old women who reminder dearly of Kaede, while the two already paid and continue the walk to the tower. Not until a few minutes later did the duo arrived at the Hokage's Tower and then sitting comfortable silence as Kagome starred at the bracelet around her right wrist with longing did Tsunade decided to break the silence. "Kaggy, your uniform is in your room along with your Anbu mask, if you want to change into them and test them out. Since you are now officially an Anbu kunochi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf." As the now Anbu kunochi snapped out of her thoughts, Kagome eagerly nodded and rushed out of the office to her room.

While waiting for her niece to come back, the female Hokage decided to start on the stacks and stacks of paper work that were gladly ignored but now needs to be signed, filed, looked at, and so on; instead of glaring at the nightmare of papers laying on the large desk, mocking her, as the glare she is giving the defensive papers a fiery glare to hopefully cause the trouble to combust into flames on "accident" leaving her to be free of papers for a short time. 'Ugh, I can't wait till Naruto is old enough to be Hokage so he can deal with the piles of paperwork' the fifth Hokage darkly thinks without realizing that her 'precious' niece has been there the whole time along with listening into the conversation in her own head.

Giggling behind her mask, the new "Dog" Anbu said, "Haha you know as Hokage you can have Naruto do some or most of your paperwork , but tell him it's for "training" (insert air quotes) to be the next Hokage sooner." Once she finished she lifts her mask to see a smirk and oceanic eyes glistening with mischief as sparks of gold and orange start appearing in her eyes. Well she is part fox youkai. "Staring at the figure with surprise, shock, and happiness, the busty women shook off the first two emotions and fist pump the air. "That's the most brilliant idea I ever heart! Good-bye paperwork! And hello sake!" yelled the blond- haired women as she grabs a sake bottle that magically appeared behind her back and took a gulp at the bottle.

As Kagome continue to witness her aunt "celebrating" with a sweat drop behind her head, the miko demoness just left her office through the window with a 'bye old drunk' and quickly put her mask on and used her demon speed to run like hell away from the office that resides her almost drunk aunt. Just as Kagome was a good distance away from the tower, hiding in the many trees surrounding the village, the miko-demoness clearly heard her aunt yell at the top of her lungs, "Get back her Kaggy! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME OLD!"

And at the end can see birds leaving the trees into the horizon and clearly view two figures that happen to be Kotetsu and Izumo flying out of the tower into the heavens and slowly disappear with a twinkle in the sky. A few seconds later, Kagome burst into a fit of laughter for the two ninjas who happened to be on the other side of the great female Sannin rage. 'It sure does suck to be those two right now. Where ever they may have ended up' thought the snickering Anbu ninja as she decided to check up on her three boys and their test. Undetected of course.

AN: YO! Whats up everyone! I know I was supposed to update a while ago but I kinda left the first part of this chappy with my nee-chan, Gaara 710, so I had to wait till she send the part to me and TADA! she did! And this is the chapter! Hope you enjoy it and review or else Nappa would continue to bug the hell out of me! I don't who gave him the idea to bug me again when i clearly kicked him back with Vegita but no he is still here! . *Sigh* oh well enjoy the chapter and hope you like it :)

P.S. if their is any errors or misspelling say the word so I can go back to fix it because I do not have a Beta but it's all good. :)

Nappa: I wanna be your beta. Risa!

Risa: Oh hells no! your gonna mess it up and your not even part of fanfiction! -_-

Nappa: So...nothings wrong with that Risa! And you love me!

Risa: *pinches nose* Ugh fine as long as you leave and go bug vegeta! Alright!?

Nappa: Yay! Oh Veeeeeegeta! * fly and breaks the ceiling*

Risa: *twitches* GOD DAMMIT NAPPA! YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!

Enjoy! :D


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Previous Chappy: **_

_**As Kagome continue to witness her aunt "celebrating" with a sweat drop behind her head, the miko demoness just left her office through the window with a 'bye old drunk' and quickly put her mask on and used her demon speed to run like hell away from the office that resides her almost drunk aunt. Just as Kagome was a good distance away from the tower, hiding in the many trees surrounding the village, the miko-demoness clearly heard her aunt yell at the top of her lungs, "Get back her Kaggy! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME OLD!"**_

_**And at the end can see birds leaving the trees into the horizon and clearly view two figures that happen to be Kotetsu and Izumo flying out of the tower into the heavens and slowly disappear with a twinkle in the sky. A few seconds later, Kagome burst into a fit of laughter for the two ninjas who happened to be on the other side of the great female Sannin rage. 'It sure does suck to be those two right now. Where ever they may have ended up' thought the snickering Anbu ninja as she decided to check up on her three boys and their test.**_

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' thoughts

*Blah* demon language

Kagome's POV

As I passed through the greenery without any villagers seeing neither me nor the higher ninjas sensing me. I passed by a depressed looking Sakura sitting on the bench seems to have her old scent that smelled to be almost a day old. 'That's probably where Kohaku and Sota found her at' I thought before I heard the pink-haired talking silently. "Why? W-why did you have to leave me Sasuke? Don't you know my heart broke just like the last time you left?" whispered Sakura, silent tears started falling on her hands.

I continued to watch the poor women cry her heart out, and remember crying so often when Inu would compare me to Kikyo and leave to her. 'Thank Kami that he's my brother or things would be awkward?' I humor myself but decided to leave the broken-hearted ninja to be alone or continue to think she is alone. Continuing my jump towards the clearing where my boys are being tested my thoughts went towards an onyx-eyed ninja that's hair represents a chickens butt. 'Sasuke' I thought before shaking my head of any thoughts of chicken butt head.

Until completely stopped on a tree branch while my body is blocked by the many branches and leaves. 'Did I call Uchiha by his first name?' I questioned myself before shrugging of the question and continue the trail to the clearing one again.

~*~Training Grounds~*~

Regular POV

Once Kagome caught sight of Kohaku kicking Jiraiya's butt to the ground, the Inu Anbu couldn't help but give a light chuckle for only demon to catch. However; Kakashi barely caught the noise and turned to see an Inu Anbu carefully watching the boy fight with Jiraiya-sensei. 'Mhm, wonder who sent Anbu to come here.

Also it seems Little Shippo caught the sound the mysterious Anbu made.' Kakashi thought as he saw the res head boy walk towards the Anbu and what surprised the silver haired Jounin is that the two seemed to have a conversation in a strange language. 'Interesting. The boy seems to speak the same language which means that he recognizes the person.' Thought Kakashi as he seems oblivious of the conversation between the two full youkai.

~*~Kagome and Shippo~*~

*Momma! What are you doing here and how come I can't see your face with the mask* asked Shippo with growls and yips.

*Because sweetie, I'm an Anbu Kunochi now and I have to wear the uniform when I go to missions and camouflage with the forest.* Kagome replied in whimpers and growls.

*Okay Momma Hey! Are you still going to take me for ice cream! Huh?! I did really well with Gai-sensei! He even said and I quote "Shippo! You flourished through your moves and jutsu that your beginning the era of youth! Just like my student Lee!"*Shippo yelped excitedly to his adoptive mother and gives her a cute puppy dog face.

Another giggle left the demoness' mouth as she replied with happy yelps, *Of course! I did promise and you know I will never break my promise. And Sota and Kohaku can come also! We can consider it a 'Great Job!' on the exam with sweets. Then if you want we can possible play around the park again. But before any of that happens I have to change because I don't want anyone else finding out about my position except family. K?*

*K!* Shippo excitedly yips and goes to where the others are at ending the conversation there and for Kagome to continue observing the training ground once again.

**AN: Well it looks like I actually updated twice in one day! I think this calls for...CAKE! *brings cake and starts eating it* Mhm yummy!**

**Nappa: Hey I want some cake too! And its red velvet! *tries to steal cake from author***

**Risa: Hells no! no one touchy my cakey! *pulls out chainsaw* and you need to pay for making that hole in my ceiling!**

**Nappa: Oh yeah! Hahaha but I checked your work for you so I at least deserve one slice of that delicious cake. *puppy dog eyes***

**Risa: Ugh! Fine! You get a slice but that's only because you know i can't resist the look but your still fixing my ceiling! *hands over cake***

**Nappa: yay! cake :D**

**Risa:-_-' Okay well you can leave now and don't come back until the next chappy comes up.**

**Nappa:...Okay! *flies off and leaves another whole in ceiling***

**Risa:L GOD DAMMIT NAPPA! **

**P.S hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And since my honors and AP classes doesn't seem to take up much my time like i imagined I have enough time to continue my story :D and possible not 100% positive start a new one! But its a Inuyasha and Fruits Basket crossover which means no more Kagome for you Sasuke *coughchickenbutt*. :D **

**Sasuke: I am an Uchiha and Uchiha's always gets what they want.**

**Risa: Well not this time porcupine. *ties Sasuke to a chair with a bunch of wards and sutras I found in the attic***

**Sasuke: release me!**

**Risa: Let me think...Nope! Review unless you all don't want your lovely Sasuke to be released. Haha just kidding... or am I O.o **

**Enjoy! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Previous Chappy:**_

_***Momma! What are you doing here and how come I can't see your face with the mask* asked Shippo with growls and yips.**_

_***Because sweetie, I'm an Anbu Kunochi now and I have to wear the uniform when I go to missions and camouflage with the forest.* Kagome replied in whimpers and growls.**_

_***Okay Momma Hey! Are you still going to take me for ice cream! Huh?! I did really well with Gai-sensei! He even said and I quote "Shippo! You flourished through your moves and jutsu that your beginning the era of youth! Just like my student Lee!"*Shippo yelped excitedly to his adoptive mother and gives her a cute puppy dog face.**_

_**Another giggle left the demoness' mouth as she replied with happy yelps, *Of course! I did promise and you know I will never break my promise. And Sota and Kohaku can come also! We can consider it a 'Great Job!' on the exam with sweets. Then if you want we can possible play around the park again. But before any of that happens I have to change because I don't want anyone else finding out about my position except family. K?***_

_***K!* Shippo excitedly yips and goes to where the others are at ending the conversation there and for Kagome to continue observing the training ground once again.**_

Regular POV

As the three boys stood once again in front of their Jounin instructor or in Jiraiya's case, pervy Sannin, as the Lady Hokage appeared through smoke along with Shizune holding a small pink pig known as Ton Ton. The six guys in the training ground saw the irritation twitch in her left eyes and wondered who cause the Great Slug Princess to look very pissed. Until the six each thought of two separate names, 'Naruto', 'Kagome-nee-chan, Mama' thought the group of male ninjas as Tsunade started to calm done while Shizune and Ton Ton had sweat drops from their sensei and friends.

Off into the forest hiding in a tree with no traces of aura or chakra, the Inu Anbu snickered at the blond Hokage's irritation from a while ago, as the female Anbu continued to gently pet her two companions that appeared after the conversation with Shippo. "Now that you three are finished with the exam determining your skills in the art of a ninja, I want you three (points at Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya) to go to my office and report and give an assessment on your examinee. Got it!" Tsunade yelled with slight irritation. "Hai" said the three older ninjas as they started their way to the Hokage's Tower or in Kakashi's case, jump into a different direction to appear "late" from the "path of youth" in quote from Gai.

Before Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo can ask to be dismissed as well Tsunade demanded yet calmly said, "And you three will wait till the end of the week until I call you all up to receive your rank, also…Kaggy get your butt ov-…" before Tsunade could finish her sentence, a mysterious female Anbu appeared with the standard uniform and Inu mask but what made her recognizable to the group in the training ground was her two canine on each shoulder that we all know so well as Kasai and Yuki. " I told you to NEVER call me that ever!" said the angry Anbu as she took her mask off to reveal Kagome giving her dear aunt the glare that could freeze hell itself. "And how many times did I tell you not to call me old." Countered Tsunade as she herself gave Kagome a glare but not as horrifying as Sesshoumaru's but close enough. "Mhm...To many to count (pause in realization) Touché." Said Kagome smirking knowing that this battle of the glares resulted in a stalemate

"Now, since I have to meet the guys in my office, you all are dismissed and Kagome your new name for Anbu is youkai because Inu from your mask is already taken and I think it fits since you are technically one which is ironic." Said Tsunade with a grin while rubbing her neck. "Hai!" responded the four as they disappeared…with style.

Leaving the Hokage and her assistant left in the ground. "*Sigh* Shizune, why did you have to take my sake bottle away from me!" whined the blond-haired Sannin as her assistance just scolded her like a mother scolding her child for stealing candy from the candy shop. "Because, Tsunade-sama, it's too early to get drunk and you're the Hokage for crying out loud." Argued Shizune as she shrinks in size as Tsunade gets bigger with a deadly glare promising death.

"*Huff* Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to the office" with that said the older Hokage transported to her office to see the three or two ninjas known as Gai and Jiraiya. Realizing the silver-haired ex- Anbu won't arrive for a few hours Tsunade thought, '*Ugh*, this is going to be a looong day' feeling a headache coming.

~*~With Kagome in the Hokage Tower~*~

Once the group got back from the clearing, Kagome quickly took off her Anbu attire and put on a midnight blue kimono with a crescent moon being held by a large dog and wolf on her back representing her title back in the feudal era (recap: remember she is the princess to the west and eastern lands). Once the raven-haired woman came out of her room to see her boys lying around the living room with Kasai, Yuki and Kilala.

"So I was going to take Ship out for ice cream since I did promise him and I am wondering if you all want to come as well?" asked Kagome picking up her son to rest on her waist. "Nah Kagome-nee, I wanted to go train a bit and laze around for the rest of the day." Replied Sota as he lazily lay on the couch with Yuki napping on his stomach, "*Sigh* why am I not surprised" whispered the oldest teen who purposely had the raven-haired teen hear. "Hey! I resent that" yelled Sota startling Yuki into jumping to the window seal with Kasai.

"Hai, Hai, what about you, Kohaku?" questioned Kagome to her shy teenage brother. "I was going to check the library for scrolls for Sota and me to learn from." Kohaku said with Kilala sitting comfortable on his left shoulder. "Again, why I am not surprised." Kagome teased her oldest brother. "Nee-chan!" Kohaku lightly yelled with a slight blush on his checks from embarrassment. "*giggles* Hai, Hai I was just joking around" smirked our favorite miko bidding the two a 'later' and walked out the door towards the street of Konoha.

**An: Hello readers and everyone else! I hope you like this chapter since I actually am proud of this chapter for sure! And even Nappa didn't annoy the living heavens out of me :D but I kinda miss that -_-**

**Nappa: Awww you actually missed me! *goes to author and squishes her to death***

**Risa: Need -gasp- to breathe! **

**Nappa: Oops. Sorry hehe *sweat drop***

**Risa: It's alright but I won't admit it though!**

**Nappa: Aww come on you know you love me!**

**Risa: *pushes Nappa aside* anyways! hope you all enjoy and review on any feedback because they are well appreciated even the flames :D**

**Nappa: But i will destroy anyone that will cause you pain! *stands up with determination and death in his eyes***

**Risa:O.o okay just ignore that last statement! Bye bye!**

**Nappa: Byyyyyeeee! Also I did mean it... heeheehee **

**Enjoy! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Previous chappy: "So I was going to take Ship out for ice cream since I did promise him and I am wondering if you all want to come as well?" asked Kagome picking up her son to rest on her waist. "Nah Kagome-nee, I wanted to go train a bit and laze around for the rest of the day." Replied Sota as he lazily lay on the couch with Yuki napping on his stomach, "*Sigh* why am I not surprised" whispered the oldest teen who purposely had the raven-haired teen hear. "Hey! I resent that" yelled Sota startling Yuki into jumping to the window seal with Kasai.**_

_**"Hai, Hai, what about you, Kohaku?" questioned Kagome to her shy teenage brother. "I was going to check the library for scrolls for Sota and me to learn from." Kohaku said with Kilala sitting comfortable on his left shoulder. "Again, why I am not surprised." Kagome teased her oldest brother. "Nee-chan!" Kohaku lightly yelled with a slight blush on his checks from embarrassment. "*giggles* Hai, Hai I was just joking around" smirked our favorite miko bidding the two a 'later' and walked out the door towards the street of Konoha.**_

Now:

~*Kagome and Shippo*~

On the way to the ice cream parlor, the youkai mother and son enjoy the scenery of the busy street of the Leaf Village. "Hey momma" said the kitsune son looking up at his adopted mother. "Yes sweetie is something wrong?" questioned the raven-haired demoness as she stops at a bridge while facing her kit.

"Nothing's wrong, I was wondering…when will I have a father?" asked Shippo , curiosity glistening in his eyes but deep down hides sadness from remembering his past with his real father dying to protect him from the thunder brothers. The very observant Kagome kneeled down, eye level with Shippo, and hugged him a tear falling to the ground. "Oh Shippo, I don't know when, just not anytime soon. I love you, Shippo.

And when I am ready to be with someone or in youkai terms a mate, I hope he can be a great father and make our family whole." Said Kagome a sincere smile showing as she picks up Shippo and continue to walk towards the direction of the ice cream parlor on the other side of the bridge and a little further down. Unknown to the two powerful youkai's sense, our favorite Uchiha heard the whole conversation when he was on his way to his home until in the last minute decided to change directions to a new location, the ice cream parlor.

Kagome's POV

'I wonder what had Shippo asking about a dad. ' I thought as I looked at my kit trying to catch a butterfly. I continued my thoughts with a gently smile on my face till my thoughts turned to someone I haven't thought about in a while turning my smile to a frown. 'Uchiha'.

'Wait why am I thinking about him? Sure fate and destiny wants to bring us together which takes time and commitment. But still…_there is no stopping you, is it Kagome. You're starting to like the sexy Uchiha guy and you know it.'_

'*Sigh*Fine, your right I do but just a little. When he openly spoke of his past I thought he would have never told me anything unless he trusts me which seems to not be easy.'

'_Mhm, see Kagome this is probably why our kit wants a father already…because we already have our eyes on Sasuke Uchiha.'_

'Your right, but I'm still mad about what he did to Sakura and apparently twice too!'

'_I know Kagome, is that why you are worried to actually have deeper feelings for Sasuke?'_

'…Yes'

'_Oh little one, don't worry so much. You will find happiness soon…By the way is it just me or is said sexiness following us right now?'_

My conversation with my demon side ended when I felt Uchiha's aura coming closer. "Shippo" I called that got his attention to come back to where I stood, waiting for Chicken-butt to make his appearance. I telepathically said to Shippo, 'Chicken-butt is following us.' Receiving a nod from him, I was confused as to why Shippo seemed more excited now since I told him who is being a stalker right now. That's when Sasuke Uchiha appeared in front of us both and instead of an emotionless cold façade, he seems more… content with that smirk.

~*Normal POV*~

Kagome looks closely at the strange behaving Uchiha. Bright ocean blue eyes stares at dull onyx eyes, while a pair of confused emerald green looks between the two in slight excitement. "What are you doing here Chicken-butt?" said Kagome, mentally jinxing herself for talking or more like thinking of said Sasuke who is also looking at her.

"Hn, just checking on you before the Dobe finds me and drags me to some ice cream parlor he wanted to try out." Smoothly replied Sasuke hoping Kagome wouldn't realize his white lie. Ignore the obvious lie, Kagome asked, "Well, Shippo and I were just on our way there. I would invite you to go with u but since you're going with Naruto I don't want to ruin your plans." That said the raven- haired women and her son continued to walk towards their destination.

'Shit! I was so close! Wait there's still a chance and all I have to do is…*gulp* Hn the things I do for this vixen's attention.' Sasuke thought as his plan B was set to action and all he had to is, yup you guessed it ask like a normal person instead of acting like a demanding Uchiha. Feeling a hand on her wrist, the miko-demoness stop to turn and see the face of the spiked-haired Uchiha starring at her and what appears to be a slight blush.

"Umm…is there something you need Sasuke-chicken butt?" asked the curious youkai once Sasuke let go of her wrist and composed himself to do something Uchiha men do not do often. "I-I actually wanted to go with you and your son to the parlor" stuttered a nervous Uchiha but in the end made the request sound husky, that luckily had Kagome's cheeks have a pink tint to them.

"Oh. Well sure you're welcome to join us, right sweetie?" said Kagome to Shippo standing next to her and staring at the taller male. "Yeah! Like you said, the more the merrier! Now let's go get ice cream." yelled Shippo while grabbing both their hands and started to lead them to the sweet smell of ice cream by using his demonic senses.

Kagome's POV

Once we caught sight of the ice cream shop, Shippo let go of our hands to run or more like sprint to the door and waiting for us to 'hurry up'. I just shock my head at my son's antics towards ice cream and glanced towards the person beside me to surprisingly see a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile too not realizing that I grabbed Sasuke's hand until my demon side decided to happily point it out while snickering in the back of my mind. I just told her to hush up or face the burning depths on hell in my mind, till she said and in quote ''then I would gladly have fun and vacation there for a while" having a hint of mischief in her voice. Before I can retort that last comment, Sasuke gently squeezed my hand to gain my attention also realizing our hands were still connected. I quickly let go and turned my head away to hide my blush from embarrassment.

Sasuke's POV

When Kagome let go of my hand, the warmth elevating from her hand slowly left and I couldn't help but feel saddened from the loss especially since I never felt this way before with Sakura or anyone else. Until I saw how flustered she got just from the small contact feeling a smirk on my face from accomplishing a blush from my Kagome.

'Only I can make her blush like this and no one else will.' I thought realizing how possessive that sounded coming from me especially to the women I barely met not even a week ago. I came back to reality when the sudden sound of the red-haired boy non-stop talking to his mother about which flavor he really wants. I chuckled and started to look at the variety of flavors as well since I might as well pretend I like sweets or more like ice cream for Kagome and her son.

That is when I saw the one flavor I couldn't believe even exist. Tomato bliss. 'Kami… I can't believe they created tomato ice cream' I happily thought as I stared at the flavor through the glass separating the wonderful flavor and him. 'Even though I do not like sweets, tomato bliss is the exception' I thought.

Kagome's POV

As I looked for a flavor I wanted, I glanced at Sasuke seeing him stare at the flavor, tomato bliss. 'Bleh, that doesn't sound good, but if he wants it then he's probably likes tomatoes a lot' I thought. I turned to the server and told her my order of chocolate fudge for Shippo, strawberry sherbet for me, and tomato bliss for Uchiha then she looks at me with confusion when she heard tomato bliss.

'Wonder why someone would ever order tomato bliss? Oh well at least someone in the village likes it' thought the female server that I couldn't help but over hear her thoughts. I gave Shippo his ice cream and he happily started licking his frozen treat with a 'thank you'. I then walked to the still form of Uchiha and brought his ice cream to his line of vision.

Sasuke's POV

My thoughts quickly drifted to the delicious goodness that is in front of me. I turned to follow the arm to look at sparkling blue eyes looking at me with a smile, and smiled back causing her smile to widen in happiness. I took the cone and thanked her by giving her forehead a kiss that didn't go unnoticed by her son who glanced their direction.

Regular POV

The trio walked out the ice cream parlor, and walk toward the park where Shippo can play hopefully releasing his hyper activeness from the now finished ice cream. Once he saw the park with other kids he quickly let go of Kagome's hand and ran towards the kids playing tag. Kagome and Sasuke then walked to an empty bench to sit and watch Shippo play. "I'm glad you came with us, Uchiha." Kagome admitted with a slight glance then reverted her sight to her little boy. "Hn, me too." Sasuke said taking sight of Shippo as well. 'This ice cream is good. But being with Kagome is better.' Thought Sasuke enjoying the comfortable silence with the raven-haired. The two started to hold hands then Kagome leaning on to Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke leaning his head on hers. 'For some reason this feels right' thought Kagome.

'_Because, little one, we both think he is qualified to be our mate when the time comes'_ said my demon side.

'Your right yet I feel as if everything is going fast but also don't seem to care because I feel happier than before'

'_Kagome, love has no time limit. You know its love when he is willing to be with you for better and for worse by accepting who you are as Kagome and no one else.'_

'You know, I didn't think you would understand but I was wrong and do hope he cares even though he acts like an emotionless jerk but deep down is the total opposite.'

'_Oh Gome, you should know better as to realize that I would not consider him a mate if he didn't care for you which I might say is obvious since he is trying to gain your attention all afternoon, kit'_

'Grr…I hate it when you're right'

'_That's because I always am'_ snickered Kagome's demon side fading to the back of her mind. Sunset arrived and the kids started leaving the playground with their parents. The two ninjas thought the same thing for they untangled from each other and Kagome yelled, "Shippo, Kohaku and Sota knowing what would happen if they try to cook."

Both laughing remembering the whole breakfast incident they both started walking before Kagome stopped to look back but to see the onyx-eyed Uchiha nowhere to be in sight. Slightly saddened by the missing spiked –haired man, Kagome sighed but put a façade of a smile to her son and continued their walk home to the tower.

Hiding in a tree, blocking her scent and having no aura, Kikyo watched the scene with her reincarnation's feelings for the spiked-haired man. 'Mhm…interesting Naraku and the weird snake man would surely enjoy this information.' Thought the dead clay pot, disappearing into her soul stealer.

**AN: Hello people of this awesome website! I finally posted this chapter after I don't know how long! Yet its funny because instead of Nappa distracting the crap out of me it's my siblings :/ Moving on! I hope to update soon since it's fall break *brings out confetti* and I'm free from homework! Until next week where I should probably start on it -_- So review and hope you like the chappy! :)**

**Enjoy :D**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Previous Chapter:**_

**_Both laughing remembering the whole breakfast incident they both started walking before Kagome stopped to look back but to see the onyx-eyed Uchiha nowhere to be in sight. Slightly saddened by the missing spiked –haired man, Kagome sighed but put a façade of a smile to her son and continued their walk home to the tower._**

**_Hiding in a tree, blocking her scent and having no aura, Kikyo watched the scene with her reincarnation's feelings for the spiked-haired man. 'Mhm…interesting Naraku and the weird snake man would surely enjoy this information.' Thought the dead clay pot, disappearing into her soul stealer._**

Now:

~Dream scape~

Regular POV

Once the raven haired miko appeared once again in the field of flowers, she decides to wait for Sasuke by the crystal clear lake. Finding a nice place to sit which happens to be by the same tree she "played" with chicken-butt. Smiling at the brief memory, Kagome closes her eyes and starts to sing a peaceful tune unaware of the onyx eyes watching her sing from afar.

Those eyes, which belong to Sasuke, slowly walk toward the singing miko to sit close to her, just enjoying the beautiful sound of her voice and presence altogether. 'Such a beautiful voice for a beautiful woman' thought Sasuke as he closed his eyes to enjoy being near the one person he is falling deeply in love with. Kagome already felt his presence as soon as he sat down beside her, kagome leaned into Sasuke as the peaceful song comes to an end.

The two ninjas continued to enjoy each other's presence for what seemed like hours until the miko-demoness broke the silence with something she's been curious to know. "So Uchiha, why did you suddenly disappear on us? We were going to invite you to dinner." Said Kagome looking straight into Sasuke's eyes to see his response also read his mind just in case. "Hn… I had something to take care of." Responded Sasuke, but what he really is thinking, 'Dammit! I could have spent more time with her! Stupid nerves!' thought Sasuke. 'Haha, so he wanted to but was too chicken to go. Weird I didn't expect Uchiha Sasuke to have nerves after hearing about his cold and arrogant attitude.' Thought Kagome hiding a laugh after catching his little lie.

"Oh that's too bad, we would have been alone for a while since Shippo was exhausted and passed out in my arms on the way home and my two brothers didn't come back till a bit later." Kagome said with a disappointed look on her face and watches the reaction of Uchiha. In the mind of Sasuke Uchiha, 'Are you serious!? I could have succeeded in kissing her. Ugh I never felt this before,' thought Sasuke remaining calm on the outside and cursing his nerves on the inside. Reading the previous thought the raven-haired demoness couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing. "Haha…Uchiha your…funny you know…Haha!" Kagome said in between gasps. The spiked haired ninja raised his eyebrow in response with a small blush.

Finally able to control her laughter, Kagome slowly lean forward towards the fuming Uchiha by using her kitsune seductive charms. "If you wanted a kiss so badly, you could've asked," Kagome said as she leaned forward until Sasuke quickly closed the gap between them with his lips. The kiss was soft at first then became more passionate for what felt like hours was just mere minutes before the two broke apart for much needed air. While the two catch their breath both are thinking the same thing, 'Wow…' Before Sasuke can get another kiss from his vixen, Kagome moved to stand with cautious.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke with worry. "I feel something coming and by the aura it feels evil and full of darkness" replied Kagome watching Sasuke stand as well ready for anything and protect the miko-demoness. Suddenly Sasuke started to fade from Kagome's side and the scenery started to change to compete darkness. The dark aura was clearer and realization hit Kagome. 'No…it can't be possible! He's supposed to be dead! I didn't want to believe that he's back but it's true.

The frighten miko thought until her enhanced hearing heard a deep chuckle that belong to the one hanyou. "Naraku! Show yourself you coward! You should be dead and ash!" yelled Kagome letting her illusion drop. "Ku Ku Ku, my Kagome, seems you underestimated the power I have especially here" said the evil spider hanyou finally revealing himself with midnight black hair, pale skin that brings out his blood red eyes.

Out of the darkness, tentacles started coming in all directions aiming to kill the demon princess. Luckily, Kagome used her poison whip, that she inherited from Sesshoumaru, to counterattack the threat with such grace. Seeing how Kagome is able to hold her own against his tentacles, Naraku sneered and grabbed Kagome by the neck and held her arms above her head to stop from attacking.

"I see that your still as powerful as before little vixen, Ku Ku Ku well I best be going now my dear but rest assure that I will return to kill you and the ones you love especially that spiked-haired shinobi you seem to take a liking to." Naraku said as he lets Kagome drop as he fades away with devious eyes that promise pain and suffering. Once Kagome could not feel his dark presence anymore, her knees gave out and collapse on the ground in sobs.

~End of Dream Scape~ With Shippo~

During his happy dream of chocolates and pocky, Shippo heard sobbing coming from his mother's room with his demon hearing. The kitsune boy quickly got out of bed to head towards the distressed Kagome's room only to see her crying in her sleep. Shippo tried to wake her up for a few minutes until he heard her cry stop and ocean blue eyes slowly open to gaze at Shippo. All of a sudden Kagome engulfed Shippo in a bear hug, softly crying again. "I'm so glad you're alright, my son." Kagome softly said and Shippo tightly hugged her neck in comfort. "I'm fine mama, no need to worry!" Shippo reassured his mother and cuddle into the warmth of his mother and falling back asleep.

Pulling the blanket over them both, Kagome shifted position for Shippo to cuddle her side in his small kitsune form. Since sleep didn't overcome the miko-demoness, she thought, 'Naraku is back and it seems that he also will be bringing his allies here to destroy the village. I will not let this happen, I swear on my life to protect this village and its citizens.' Then Kagome drifted off to sleep knowing to prepare for the danger to arrive but unknown to the raven haired women, the arrival will be sooner then she thinks.

**AN: Well I am pretty sure that this was suppose to be updated a long time ago but with school shooting me with homework and with basketball season coming up, I have less time then I normally do. Still...Ahhh! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! It's so horrible I have to go into my hole a cry in guilt! *crawls in hole* *Nappa arrives from the door and looks at the computer* Oh! hello people of Fanfiction! I, Nappa, have decided to finish this author's note for my dear friend who I can't seem to find but Oh well now you should probably review to see how she did because the great reviews good or bad will bring her out of her hiding spot! So go and review! I must go find her before she eats all the cake again! Later! *author walks back in* Oops I forgot to turn of the computer...mhm Nappa's probably here so I should probably tell him I ate the whole cake...Nah! See ya!**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving! even though it's tomorrow :D**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: So to clear something up, Kohaku and Sota are Jounin while Shippo is a Chunin. That is all….oh and Nappa says Hi and to read the author note at the end. Enjoy! **

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Pulling the blanket over them both, Kagome shifted position for Shippo to cuddle her side in his small kitsune form. Since sleep didn't overcome the miko-demoness, she thought, 'Naraku is back and it seems that he also will be bringing his allies here to destroy the village. I will not let this happen, I swear on my life to protect this village and its citizens.' Then Kagome drifted off to sleep knowing to prepare for the danger to arrive but unknown to the raven haired women, the arrival will be sooner then she thinks.**_

_**Now:**_

~One Month Later~

A month has passed in the Great Village Hidden in the Leaf, where the miko-demoness along with her two younger brothers and son still reside together.

After the encounter with Naraku in her dreams, Kagome has been on many S ranked missions as an elite Anbu, while Sota and Kohaku went on A or B ranked missions with each other or other Jounin and Chunin.

Shippo would mainly stay at the village and help out at the gate or help Tsunade with errands while Lady Hokage gives the poor demon vessel a huge amount of paperwork **(Poor Naruto -_-').**

When she is not on missions, Kagome had met all of the other Rookie 9 and Team Gai and immediately clicked with them all especially Ino, Hinata, and TenTen for they treated her with nothing but kindness that reminded her greatly of Sango.

With Kakashi, he was another Miroku but more secluded with his pervyness just for reading those Make-Out Paradise books that she took away when Kakashi wasn't looking because you know how clever and slick foxes are. After figuring out the author of the 'interesting' books being Jiraiya, Kagome couldn't help but put a spell that had him kissing dirt every time he was peeping at the women's bathhouse.

Kagome's time in the village would usually be with Naruto seeing as Kagome considered the yellow haired ninja as a brother since he acted overly protective over her with the men of Konoha especially with Sasuke Uchiha.

As for Sasuke, the cold hearted Uchiha has started relaxing and opening up more but only towards Kagome. Hiding in the shadows of rage, Sakura would always see these encounters and change of attitude between the two with a great deal of jealousy though her green eyes.

Over all, the best part that the miko-demoness loves would be training in a secluded area outside of the gates where Kagome set up a barrier with one of the sutras that Miroku gave her before the final battle. Inside the powerful barrier, no one can see the inside but those outside in the barrier can see the outside world **(Think of one way mirrors). **That's where both Kagome and Shippo drop their normal illusions to reveal their demon selves.

Here Kagome practices with her sword, Sunofureku, along with her other demon and miko abilities along with other fighting techniques and elemental ninjutsu.

Sota would practice his water and lightning ninjutsu plus his holy powers then after starts to spar with Kohaku using a staff**(Imagine Miroku's staff but without the rings)** he received from his big sister as a present also trying to master taijutsu and genjutsu.

Kohaku would spar with Sota using his scythe that he always used when he was a demon slayer, also practices his earth, and air ninjutsu then tries to create powerful genjutsu techniques to use on an enemy.

As for Shippo, he continues to use his illusions and master fox fire while, like his mother, practices elemental ninjutsu and taijutsu.

The family them end their training with a full out spar against each other usually ending in a draw with each person receiving minor injuries that can heal with healing jutsu or demon healing. In the dreamscape, Kagome and Sasuke met each other in their usual spot by the tree that Kagome tricked Sasuke at.

There the two always talk about everything and quiet more, well in Chicken butt's case, or sometimes spar with each other, resulting with a tie between the two only because Kagome holds back her power so as to not worry her son or brothers. This ends up with Shippo sleeping with his mother and Kohaku and Sota walking back into their rooms. And other times the destined couples hold each other in a comfortable silence, till they both wake up.

_**~Present~**_

It's the afternoon, and Kagome arrives at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop with Shippo to see Naruto eating his 10th bowl of ramen. Naruto turned around to greet the ones he considers a sister and nephew, who love to play pranks just like when he was his age.

"Hey Gome! And Shippo!" said the frantic ramen loving ninja after chewing his ramen so as to not waste 'precious' noodles. "Hey Naru! I see your barely on your tent-err eleventh bowl already" replied Kagome as the blond haired boy continued to eat his favorite ramen and listening to Kagome at the same time. The raven-haired women had already ordered her favorite dish, Oden, and ordered beef ramen for her son.

The three demons ate their lunch with amusing conversations and laughter until a certain Chicken-butt appeared literally out of nowhere to see his vixen with the Dobe and Shippo as well. Sasuke Uchiha 'hn'ed and took the empty seat by Kagome who saw the action coming and is prepare to stop a fight.

"Oi Teme! Why don't you sit next me instead!" said Naruto patting the seat next to him trying to get Sasuke away from his nee- chan. "Hn no. I rather stay here then sit next to someone stupid as you" retorted Sasuke, unexpectedly grabbed Kagome by the waist and kissed her on the check "….and besides I want to sit next to this lovey vixen" said Sasuke earning a glare, blush and a look of confusion.

The Uchiha then lovingly caress Kagome's face and smirked from making Kagome blush. 'Humph. He better not hurt Kagome-nee-chan or else that hair of his is going on a trip to hell and won't be returning' thought Naruto cleverly thinking like a true kitsune. "Oh really Sasuke-Teme, well who needs you!" yelled Naruto ending his act of getting pissed at Sasuke. A moment of silence, until Sakura arrives to see her two teammates ending their bickering. An angry tick mark by her temple, Sakura punched poor Naruto on the head leaving a huge lump that angered Kagome and Shippo for hurting him.

The pink-haired banshee walked to the open seat next to Sasuke. "Itai! Sakura what was that for!" yelled Naruto still clutching his new lump on his head. "Because Naruto, MY Sasuke doesn't want to be bickering to the likes of you" said Sakura with a look saying 'back-off' and earning a pair of growls from Kagome and Shippo. The irritated miko-demoness understood the emphasis of 'my' and knew that Sakura was still head over heels for Sasuke.

Having had enough of Pinky for the day, Kagome thanked Teuchi for the food and kissed Naruto on the forehead then left the shop with Shippo in hand. Leaving a confused kitsune, smirking pink banshee and annoyed Uchiha. Quick to get away from his teammates, Sasuke got up and left only to be followed by his annoying ex-girlfriend.

~Kagome and Shippo~

Kagome started to walk with Shippo towards the gate to go to their special training grounds. 'Let's see. Since Sota and Kohaku, with Kirara and Yuki, won't be back for a few more hours, I can check Shippo's progress with ninjutsu' thought Kagome as the two and Kasai passed the barrier and arrived in their secret spot.

"Okay sweetheart, I want to test you on your ninjutsu of each element." Kagome told Shippo as both prepare for the test by dropping their illusion. "Hai! I'll make you proud mama" said Shippo, puffing his cute little chest with pride while Kagome lovingly gazed at her son. "Alright, let's begin" said Kagome as she called Kasai over and whispered something that not even Shippo could hear. Receiving a nod, the demoness-hime hopped on the larger form of Kasai and slew up the air already doing multiply hand signs.

"_Phoenix Fireball No Jutsu" _yelled Kagome as countless numbers of phoenix shaped fire slurred from her mouth and towards the kitsune same time Shippo finished his hand signs once Kagome's attack started getting closer. "_Water Barrage No Jutsu_ "said Shippo as a huge barrier of water stood around him protecting him from the fire balls.

The last fire phoenix made contact with the barrier and on impact immediately evaporated into smoke but also destroyed the barrier. "Good Shippo. I see that you improved greatly on water, now it is time for the other elements" said Kagome as she rapidly goes through the next set of hand signs. **(Since I'm not good at these kind of scenes let's say that the fighting continues until all have been tested.)**

_One Hour Later….. _

Shippo is panting on the hill that the two practiced at with Kagome lying next to her kit, relaxing under the sun until Shippo has caught his breathe. "Shippo. I'm very proud that you finally mastered all the elements and I know that both Sango and Miroku and your uncles would be so proud." Said Kagome turning to face Shippo while the kitsune kit shifted closer to his mother's embrace.

"Arigatou Okaa-san!" yipped Shippo with tears of happiness falls. Kagome hugs Shippo until he calms down enough that he gets up to chase a butterfly with Kasai at his trail. The miko-demoness watches Shippo catch the butterfly only to watch it fly away.

~Sakura and Sasuke~

Right as Sakura chased after the Uchiha, she grabbed his hand only to be pulled away. So Sakura just shrugged off the reaction and decided to walk next to him. Though Sasuke just wanted her to go away but unfortunately their homes are on the same street and fortunately for Sasuke with a huge gape in between.

'Thank Kami I'm not her neighbor that would surely be my worst nightmare.' Thought Sasuke as the two finally arrived at Sakura's home. Seeing no signs of the spiked haired ninja stopping, Sakura grabs hold of Sasuke from the back and hugs his waist tightly without using her super strength. "Sasuke…please…I want you back" whispered Sakura with tears silently falling. "Sakura, let go of me." Sasuke coldly replied shocking Sakura to releasing him.

He turned around to glare at the pink-haired women in front of him and coldly said, "I would never want you back for I have finally someone better than a crazed fan girl." Shock leaving her and filled with anger, Sakura fisted her hands till they turned white. "Oh? You think that Kagome loves you as much as I do! That slut doesn't care about you but I LOVE YOU! I've known you most our lives and that whore doesn't deserve you!" Sakura continues to yell while her tears fall more rapidly.

Before Sakura could continue her rant, Sasuke used his speed to shut her mouth and give her a deadly glare that said try-anything-you-won't- feel- a-thing-as-death-falls-upon-you. Without a second thought, the Uchiha left Sakura on the ground sobbing. The dark-haired ninja continued his way home, not sparing one glance to the sobbing woman alone on the street.

~Kagome and Shippo~

The sight of the beautiful sun closing on the horizon is the sign to start heading home. The miko-demoness calls for her wolf companion and kitsune kit to come back so they can make dinner and welcome her two younger brothers from their mission. Once Shippo and Kasai ran towards Kagome, she suddenly pulsed and eyes dilated from the sudden sensation of her soul being pulled towards the mountain near the village. Kagome gasped in shock. Shippo looked at his mother with concern once her eyes widened in shock and slight fear.

Snapping out of her daze, Kagome gained back her courage and told Shippo what is happening through his mind. 'Shippo, quickly go back to the village and get Tsunade and tell her _he_ is here with others as well. Hurry!' Without hesitating, Shippo quickly changed back to his form and leapt into a tree to travel faster.

Once the red blur was out of her sight range, Kagome was engulfed in a pink light. Once the light faded, there the now raven haired with silver and orange demoness in miko garbs but instead of red is midnight blue and on the back holds a silver crescent moon with a wolf howling representing her title in the Feudal Era.

The inu-ookami-kitsune hime with her nine-tails flaring around her body in fury spread her senses further out to find the only people she rather not encounter. The demoness found the location still shock to feel the two very familiar auras and unknown aura.

Quickly, Kasai was engulfed in flames and out came a larger version of the fire wolf. Kagome jumped and took off towards the foul smell of evil and miasma. Also, Kagome felt Kohaku and Sota nearby, so she told Kasai to land.

~Kohaku and Sota~

The teenage boys just finished their mission and were now heading back to the Hokage Tower to report to their aunt and get a well-deserved nap. Unfortunately that nap will have to wait because the two felt Kagome's youki rise and stopped up ahead of their path. When both Jounins arrived at a clearing, they both saw kagome in her demon form on the transformed Kasai.

'It's time to go into battle' thought both Sota and Kohaku. With that thought in mind, Sota hoped onto the transformed ice inu and Kohaku jumps on Kirara, both quick to follow their mistress/friend.

**AN: HELLO! Everybody! I just want to thank everyone who favored, liked, or reviewed on my story. :D I really appreciate it; just knowing that my story is liked by you guys makes me want to cry. *Nappa hands over a tissue* Thank you. Anyways, I'm finally back after all the hectic of finals, basketball and family. Now I'm ready to keep this story ALIVE and running till the end! Thank you again! :D**

**P.S Nappa says HI...again -_-'**


End file.
